minutes
by anime kaz
Summary: there are always a few minutes in a persons life that are stored in their heart...read to see those oh so important minutes in Ranma and Akane's life. group of short one shot stories.
1. haunted house

Disclaimer: i obviously do not own Ranma 1/2 or its characters or there would have been a wedding at the end somewhere...and not one that gets ruined like at the end of the mangas! sigh....and yet its so awesome despite that little fact...

minutes  
chapter1  
haunted house

Why had she agreed to this? She always hated this kind of thing and what was worse...She was alone with Ranma Yet again. It's like the tunnel of lost love all over but this time relationships were not on the line. If only it was Ryoga...at least he comforted her when she was scared, Ranma teased her; saying that she just wanted an excuse to hold on to him. That was not putting her in a better mood.

Akane crossed her arms and hugged herself tightly as she and Ranma looked around the old rundown room. She still couldn't believe her anger got the best of her once more. It all started with Ukyo and Shampoo fighting over who would take Ranma to the haunted house near the school. Both saying Ranma would keep them safe. It was a huge thing at this school. Couples would go 'ghost hunting' just so they can hold each other all night. Of cause Ranma didn't care, but the Dojo was asked to inspect weird noises that came from the house so he had to go anyway. So how was Akane dragged into this? Shampoo and Ukyo just had to push her buttons. 'Akane will be too scared to go' they taunted 'Ranma will be all ours' Ukyo would smirk 'Akane be such baby' Shampoo would say with an annoying roll of the eyes that would grate on anyones nerves. Akane's anger reached the boiling point, which admitingly isn't hard, and here she was...Scared stiff and cold, looking at an old spooky closet which Ranma had opened. She looked at her watch nervously, 3am. It had been exactly 2 minutes she last checked her watch... 2 minutes since they entered this spooky room. Why did it seem more like two hours?!

The floor creaked behind her and Akane stiffened instantly, cold shivers travelled up her spine as she trembled slightly.

"Akane are you okay?" Ranma ask as he looked back at her. She bit her lip and nodded her head, Ranma couldn't miss that terrified look on her beautiful face. He sighed as he fully turned in her direction. As he open his mouth to tell her there was nothing to be afraid of thunder suddenly claped, lightning lit up the room in an eyrie light for only a second...but a second was all it took to cause Akane to scream. She had no control of her boy as she rammed into poor Ranma who caught her in an embrace before they both tumbled into the cupboard. The doors slammed closed and to the horror of the two teenagers that were now residing in it, the doors locked. The closet was small and they found it impossible to move around. There was no way of either breaking the door open without hurting the other.

"MAN YOU ARE SO UNCUTE!" Ranma snapped as he tried to put his hands either side of Akane and push his back against the back of the closet in hopes of breaking it. With no such luck.

"WHAT?!" Akane fumed back. "YOU JERK! IF YOU HADN'T LOST YOUR FOOTING WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" She all but screamed

"OH AND I JUST ASKED YOU TO GRAB HOL OF ME?!" He came back at her with equal fury. The thunder sounded again and caused Akane to scream, burying her face into Ranma's chest. Ranma blushed at this and hesitated before bringing his nervous, shaky hands around her, holding her and stroking her hair to calm her. Akane breathed in deeply, the scent of Ranma's clothes and the feel of his perfectly toned muscles beneath his shirt calmed her. Before long they were lost in the moment. Akane hadn't even realised she ha started playing with his pig tail, twirling it around her finger over and over again.

Ranma breathed in the smell of jasmine from Akane's hair and forgot how they ended up in this position. Her voice was small and nervous as she asked him that question that plagued her from their first meeting

"D-Do you...o you really think I'm....Uncute?" Ranma's eyes closed as he remained silent. How could he say yes when he could feel her shapely figure pushed up against his own, or how he would peer at her features and despite the dark he could still make out her perfect silk like skin. He could picture her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that he came to adore and those soft pink lips he has always craved. Lost in his thoughts he kissed her forehead without realising it.

"No." He answered. Realising he had just planted a kiss on the girl in his arms, even if it was just on the forehead, caused Ranma to open his eyes in shock and become rigid. He looked down to see her staring in Akane's deep brown orbs, surrounded by long, thick lashes. Her lips parted slightly, an at that moment he didn't want a word to come from them...no he rather they were silently pressed against his own lips. If only for a moment. He lowered his head in hopes to fulfil his wish before she could speak her word when the cupboard doors flew open and they both fell out with a cry of surprise, Ranma landing on top of Akane. They groaned as they looked up at two, very peeved, matial artist. One with violet hair and one with a giant spatula.

Ranma sat unconscious against the wall, shampoo and Ukyo fussing over him like usual. Akane had her arms crossed and her back toward the three. After they both tried to explain they weren't doing anything Ranma just had to say "why would I want to do anything with an uncute tom boy like her?" It had taken Akane 1.3 seconds to beat him till he lost all consciousness. Looking at her watch she saw the large hand clearly pointing just before the 1, it had been four minutes... it felt like time had stopped. Maybe it did? But despite how that night ended they would always remember it as the best 4 minutes of their life. They would look back on those minutes fondly, with a blush decorating their face and a gentle sigh escaping their lips...


	2. sorry

Minutes  
chapter 2  
sorry

Once again they had fought. Furniture was thrown, words were said and tears were shed. And now Akane was in her room, laying on her bed with her face buried deep into her large pillow. Why did it always end up like this? She grasp her quilt that was beneath her tightly as she fought the temptation to lift her head and take a deep breath, but she was only human. Tilting her head to the side Akane sighed, breathing gently and looking at her window. It was a beautiful warm day and a gentle, cool breeze blew through her open window. She was mad at him, yes. She was furious at him, definitely, but did she hate him? She could never say that and truly mean that. It had escaped her lips on a few occasions and when it did she felt guilty. She felt like taking it back but her damn pride never let her.

Akane sat up and drew her pillow to her chest, hugging it tightly. Her soft chocolate eyes drifted to the photo frame on her desk. It was a simple frame that housed a large crowd of her friends. She and Ranma weren't even standing near each other but she did remember what he had said back when that photo was taken. Toma and Ranma were fighting as a mine cart carried the three of them away. She remembered the adrenaline coursing through her body and the fear that wrapped around her heart. That's when Ranma said it...those few words that unravelled the fear around her heart...  
"AKANE IS MINE! SHE IS MY FIANCEE!"  
Akane smiled at the memory. How many times has he yelled that out? She couldn't count them.

Ranma sat on the floor in his and his father's room, arms crossed angrily and fingers anxiously tapping away on his arm. He grumbled some incoherent sentences about stupid, un-cute, tomboys. But no matter how much he muttered such things he could never say those three words...I hate her...Why? because he didn't. He never could. Every time he thought of her that was the only thing he wouldn't even consider. Laying on the floor now, his eyes caught sight of something yellow caught in the drawer. Opening it he found the yellow scarf Akane had knitted for him. He smirked at how badly knitted it was, holes through it and loose threads but he really didn't care. Despite the warm weather he wrapped it around his neck, holding it over his mouth and just under his nose. It smelt like her. He loved her scent. He Remembered when they had done the Romeo and Juliet play. She had to pull him into the kiss...Okay so she had covered his mouth with tape but he remembered the smell. She smelt like lilies and he was growing to love that smell. Damn he really wished she didn't have that tape over his mouth.  
The more he remembered all their good times together the more he couldn't recall what the fight was about. It was probably his tongue again. His words had a habit of coming out wrong or coming out the opposite to what he actually wanted to say. Ranma took in one last breath of that lily scent from his scarf and stood up, exiting via the window.

Akane heard the knock at the window and saw Ranma, hanging upside down from the roof, his pig tail and scarf trailed down as his eyes pleaded for her to not yell at him. Akane pouted. His words still hurt but she sighed and opened the window anyway. How could she stay mad when he was wearing the very scarf she knitted in this weather. As the window opened Ranma saw the photo frame that Akane hugged with her left arm. They both looked away from each others gaze.

"I-I'm sorry Akane..." Ranma mumbled nervously. Akane smiled and played with his pig tail.

"I'm sorry to. It was silly wasn't it?" She mumbled back. They were both silent for a moment when Ranma finally asked  
"Y-You want to...m-maybe go and..........have a picnic?" He flushed a light shade of pink as he refused to look at her surprised chocolate eyes. Akane smiled and gently pulled Ranma closer by his pony tail, gently kissing his forehead. Ranma blushed brighter and as Akane pulled away her cheeks were decorated with her own blush.  
"That sounds really nice Ranma." She smiled.  
Their fight only lasted seven minutes.

The next day Akane's frame had a new picture in it. One of her and Ranma, His arm around her shoulder as they both smiled happily. It took four hours of fighting their other suitors before they finally found a quiet spot and a nice stranger to take the photo but it was worth it.


	3. Camping

Minute's  
chapter 3  
camping

This wasn't so bad... yes he was training out in the middle of nowhere, yes he was forced to eat Akane's cooking, yes it was horrible and yes he did throw it all back up. Not only that but one of the tents had several huge holes in it. They still had no idea why. But right now all that didn't seem to bother him. None of it even mattered. Why you may ask...

Akane breathed gently in her sleep and with each sweet and innocent breath her chest moved in and out... and Ranma felt every slight move. Even though he lay as far away as humanly possible in a two person tent, he felt the blankets tug, ever so slightly with each of her breaths.

He couldn't sleep when he was this close to her, how could he when her angelic face was right there? How could he when she shivered in the cold of the night? How could he when he was afraid he may pull her close in his sleep and wake up to being beaten to death?

Akane coughed and fluttered her eye lids open, causing Ranma to freeze. She gave him a raised eyebrow and pulled the blanket over her mouth.

"Ranma...why do you look so guilty?" she questioned as she stifled a yawn.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma huffed, hoping a gruff attitude would diminish any more thoughts on the subject. Akane coughed again and Ranma's forehead wrinkled with worry.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat up and placed his hand on her forehead. "You feel a little warm Akane."

"I'm fine. Just cold." Akane replied as she pushed his hand away gently. "How did you and your father deal with the cold?" she asked as she blew into her hands and rubbed them together.

Ranma sat up straight and blushed slightly. This only raised her curiosity. After a little prodding he finally gave in. "When I was young I felt the cold more. And dad would... hug me to keep warm. I think he was only thinking of his own warmth but hey it worked." Akane seemed to contemplate this answer and finally with one last shiver, she held the blanket up.

"Hurry up Ranma. I'm cold." Ranma went red as he tried to look away but the demanding look in her eyes and the cough that escaped her lips made him yield. Slowly he slid beneath the blankets and moved closer to her. Still scared to close the space between them, he stopped a few inches away. Akane didn't waste time closing the gap and curled up against his warm body. Ranma slowly put his arms around her and was relieved to feel her shivering stop.

He smelt her jasmine hair and lily skin. He felt her silky hair against his cheek and felt her warmth against his body. Never had he been more comfortable.

She felt safe and secure in his well built arms. She could smell dirt on him from training but this only made her relax more. She felt warm in his embrace and never wanted him to let go.

It took three minutes for Akane to fall asleep. Six minutes for Ranma to answer the need to also slumber. They slept for 390 minutes before the light of the sunrise woke them. Neither of them froze that night. And when asked what happened on that training trip they would both blush, smile and say "nothing much"


	4. I was worried

Minutes  
chapter 4  
I was worried

Authors note: this story comes in right after the ova episode 'Reawakening Memories' it was also in the manga and was one of my fave parts!

Ranma's cheeks burned red as he nervously gulped. He didn't feel the weight of his large back pack nor his few bruises nor his sore feet; rather he only seemed to feel the delicate hand holding his. Their fingers intertwined perfectly and it felt completely natural...yet he couldn't hide his bashfulness.

In order to hide it from the beautiful girl that was attached to that hand, he made sure to walk a few paces quicker than her so she would remain behind him. But her gentle footfalls behind his steps echoed in his ears and the soft touch of her hand made his heart pound. He placed his free hand to his chest as if that simple gesture would calm his heart.

"Ranma...Are you mad at me?" Akane asked as they walked along the road. They had been walking for a few hours now, leaving Shinnosuke and his grandfather waving into the setting sun. A smirk came to his face at the fact Akane was holding HIS hand and not Shinnosuke's.

"YOU ARE MAD AT ME AREN'T YOU!" She snapped. Damn he really should have answered her!

"Or are you jealous?" She asked with a triumphant smile. Ranma went red before coughing, thrusting his nose upwards and spoke in a tone that was arrogant and sure,

"And why would I be jealous of an uncute tomboy like you?" why did he always have to do that? He felt her hand tighten angrily and his bones cracked slightly from her strength.

"What?" She hissed, before throwing his hand down and marching ahead. "If I am such an uncute tomboy why didn't you leave me with Shinnosuke? At least he liked me! And what of all that 'she's my fiancé, lets fight for her' rubbish? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE TO ENJOY MY LIFE YOU JERK!" Yep...she was mad! Ranma was red both from the fact he didn't actually realise he said those things and from anger himself.

"HEY THIS WASN'T MY IDEA! IT WAS YOUR FATHER THAT MADE ME COME AND GET YOU!" Akane gasped slightly before narrowing her eyes, her fist trembled slightly. Yep...She was REALLY mad. Ranma opened his mouth to yell some more when suddenly Akane flopped to the ground, sitting with her knees to her face and her arms hugging them tightly.

"Akane?" Ranma nervously asked as he tried to peer at her face. A sob escaped her lips, making Ranma jump, shocked she was sobbing because of that.

"Y-y-you can hit me if you want?" he asked. Why hadn't she hit him already? Where was her giant mallet that appears from nowhere?

"Just get lost Ranma." She snapped as she refused to let him see her tears. Ranma sighed and kneeled in front of her, allowing his expression to soften and his tone of voice to calm.

"Akane...Your dad did send me but... I was going to go anyway. I was worried." Akane peered over her knees to see if he was sincere or teasing her. He looked earnest. But now the ball was rolling and Ranma couldn't stop it. He pulled her into an awkward hug as he continued to speak.

"I was worried, when you said you were staying with Shinnosuke it really hurt and when you were nearly eaten by that eight headed snake thing I was terrified! Please don't ever scare me like that again okay." His embrace suddenly felt comfortable to Akane and she smiled slightly as she allowed her face to burry into his chest.

"Sorry Ranma...I won't scare you again." Her eyes shot open at the light kiss to her cheek. His kiss was gentle and quick but it took her breath away all the same. She turned to look at him will astonishment in her eyes and he looked very bashful as he scratched his cheek.

"Sorry...that just kinda happened..." He mumbled. Akane smiled and clasped his hand tightly.

"Shall we continue? Dad will kill you if we take much longer." She quickly pecked him on the cheek with her own lips and pulled him to his feet whilst he was still dazed.

This argument only lasted only 3 minutes but they held hands the rest of the way home.


	5. I didn't mind it

Minutes  
Chapter 5  
I...didn't mind it...

Authors note: this takes place after the manga chapters where Shampoo fed Ranma a mushroom bun that made him hug anyone that sneezed. There were also episodes on these chapters but the anime episodes left out quite a few details that were mentioned in the manga so this is after a mixture of the two... if that makes sense

He was insulted! He was definitely insulted more so then he had ever been before. And every time he looked over at Akane, sitting at the table with weapons surrounding her it just made him want to growl or yell at her! But she was unwell and the sight of her pale face kept him back.

He did act rather silly when he first heard she was sick and sneezing. Jumping up on the kitchen counter like a girl that saw a mouse and screaming for her to keep away.

Achooooo. Akane sneezed, her eyes drooped a little and her grip on the weapons loosened. Ranma sighed, not sure whether he was happy or sad that Shampoo's obedience food had worn off. He was no longer hugging anyone that sneezed but still... when he had Akane in his arms after giving her the medicine and ice... was it just her temperature that made his face hot or was he blushing?

Achooooo. Akane sneezed again but when she opened her eyes her world was a blur, the room spun and she could feel herself falling toward the table. Suddenly she seemed to stop in mid air; she could feel something holding her just above her waist. Her vision cleared and her gaze glanced to her side.

"Akane? You should go to bed. You look really sick." Ranma sighed, trying to act annoyed despite the blush that came to his cheeks. Akane blushed as she muttered her words  
"I feel dizzy...I might need help."

Ranma sighed and picked her up in the bridal position, expecting a complaint but instead found her arms slowly wrap around his neck. He looked down at her gentle face, her closed eyes displayed beautiful long lashes and her slightly parted mouth allowed her breath to brush his neck. Ranma tried to push his thoughts aside as he began the journey up the stairs.

"I-I'm sorry." Ranma mumbled as he tried to look away from Akane in hopes to calm the blush.

"Why are you apologising? I was the one that wouldn't believe you." She mumbled again, feeling sleep tugging at her mind.

"But... you didn't like it when I hugged you... you hit me remember." Ranma's voice dropped into slight anger as he said that. The memory of how she hit him and failed to listen to his story just grated on his nerves. He could see her door come in view now and he suddenly wanted to walk slower, especially when Akane began to speak again.

"That's because you acted like I had the plague...but when you were nice I didn't mind it..." Did she just say that? Did he hear her right? She trailed off in sleep but her words still rang in his ears.

Ranma blinked, realising he had just come to the bedroom door. He tried to hold her in one arm as he used to other to turn the door handle, quietly opening the door before placing her in her bed. He unwound her arms from his neck and tucked her in tightly. He stood up straight and suddenly his arms felt empty. Staring at his arms he heard her mumble again,

"When you held me...I...I didn't mind Ranma..." He smiled and knelt next to her bed and brushed her hair aside.

"I didn't mind either." He said with a warm and caring smile. She may never have heard him, she may not recall what she said...but Ranma would always remember that the walk to her room took 5 minutes and he would always remember that despite what she would say in anger...she did like him holding her.


	6. I'll miss you

Minutes  
chapter 6  
I'll miss you.

Akane sat on the white crate, looking out at the city lights on the shore line. The sky was dark and the sea glistened in the moonlight. She was alone outside, minus the several people who couldn't handle a twelve hour boat ride without a smoke. She coughed back the foul air and tried to move away from the smokers, finding herself closer to a few people talking and a couple whispering sweet nothings in each others ear.

She closed her eyes and shivered in the cold; the peoples voices seemed to merge, nolonger make sense to her. She could feel the vibration of the boats engines start up and she could remember why she was all alone. Her friend lived on a small island, her mother died. Akane was going for a week or two to offer support, Kasumi of course came with her but she was inside the ship watching their things.

The reason Akane was all alone outside? Ranma and her had a fight. As her father cried, saying how he would miss his two daughters, Mr Satome urged Ranma to also express how he would miss her. Cutting a long story short he said he would be happy to be rid of an uncute Tomboy. She flattened him with the coffee table and when she boarded she found a note in her pocket. 'Look at the small light house.'

She could see the light house before she boarded but it was too far away and the night was to dark to see if anyone was there. She looked at the note again and recongnised Ranma's messy writing. The boat began to move and she gasped, shocked to see the scenery moving. Jumping up she ran to the rails and peered over the edge. The boat seemed to be moving away from the light house, not toward.

She frowned, loneliness engulfed her and her heart sank into depression. Slowly she dragged herself inside the ship, fighting the urge to let hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"Akane dear, are you okay?" Kasumi asked as Akane sat next to her.

"He said he would be at the light house but the boat went the other way...I didn't get to see him." Akane said, frown evident despite her efforts to smile and seem perfectly alright with the situation. Kasumi looked out the window and smiled,

"Akane, the boat had to turn around first."

"Huh?"

"The ship has to turn around so it can leave the bay. Why not try the other side of the ship?" Akane jumped to her feet and ran to the door. She threw it open, a strong cold wind blew her dress and hair back as she forced her way through the door way. She ran to the rail and leaned over, her sadness and loneliness vanished as hope raised in her heart. But then doubt overshadowed it...

What if he decided not to bother? What if he waited so long he decided to leave? What if she was looking at the wrong light house?

Her heart pounded as she awaited, the light house came close but it was still dark. She could just make out a lone figure standing there. Her hand twitched, unsure whether to wave when she heard his voice loud and clear...

"AKANE! I WILL MISS YOU! HURRY BACK TO ME!" Ranma yelled out as he waved one hand in large fluent motions. Akane broke into a large smile, joy over took her heart and her hand had a mind of its own as it made huge assured motions, waving back eagerly.

"I WILL MISS YOU TOO RANMA! WAIT FOR ME!"

"I WILL!" he yelled back happily.

Kasumi joined her little sister, placing their bags at her feet.

"Feel better now?" Kasumi asked from beside Akane as they both watched the lighthouse disappear into the horizon.

"Ah ha." Akane replied with a happy nod and a smile as large and obvious as the clear open sea.

It took 18 minutes for the ship to leave the bay but they would always remember the few minutes where they realised they didn't want to be apart.


	7. Romeo and juliet take two

Minutes  
chapter 7  
Romeo and Juliet - take two

**ROMEO**

[To JULIET] If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

**JULIET**

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

**ROMEO**

Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?

**JULIET**

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

**ROMEO**

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

**JULIET**

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

**ROMEO**

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

No matter how many times Ranma read the tattered script he had hidden in his drawer, he never understood what the hell it meant!

He had kept this script from the play he and Akane did, he didn't read it back then but after she ... well kinda kissed him (if not for that damn piece of tape) he suddenly desired to find out when they were actually meant to kiss in the play. He had read the script every night, before everyone went to bed but he never understood it.

With a sudden burst of fury he threw the tattered script across the room and watched it hit the wall before falling to the ground. It was at that moment, as fate would have it, that Akane walked in. She was wearing Ranma's favourite dress, that nice yellow one of hers that was rather short but amazingly cute. He watched as her silky hair bounced and her eyes looked down at the script with a quizzical look. She knelt down, picking it up, and flicked through it as she made her way to Ranma, sitting in front of him.

"This is the script for Romeo and Juliet?" she asked as her chocolate brown eyes melted into his blue eyes. He blushed slightly as he scratched his head.

"Yeah. I was trying to make sense of that rubbish but its all gibberish." He snorted. Akane sighed, agitated slightly at how dense he was,

"It's romantic Ranma."

"Romantic gibberish maybe." He mocked. Akane threatened to pull out her mallet but Ranma was quick to retract his statement. Akane read the scene that seemed the most read, the pages deeply folded and the discolour of the paper revealed it was probably the only page he read.

Standing she went to his chest of drawers, rummaged for two pens and fell back into place in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her scribbling down some writing on the script.

"Helping you understand you idiot. There. You read red and I will read blue." She demanded as she passed him the script. Ranma rolled his eyes, took her hand as the script detailed than coughed and began to read her beautifully written words...

"You are like a shrine enclosing a holy relic, and I would be unforgivably uncivilized to touch it with my unworthy hand except that I am ready to kiss away the damage I have done." He heard her begin Juliet's line and his eyes were drawn to hers, lost in the moment as she spoke,

"There's nothing wrong with your hand, and handholding while we dance is quite valid; but you're being a little too bold in wanting to kiss me. If you're really a pilgrim, you should greet me only with your hand, as pilgrims do."

He tore his eyes from hers and looked back down at the script, a red tinge to his cheeks as his hand held hers a little tighter,

"Even Pilgrims are human and they too have lips. Please allow me to kiss you." He started to wish they had stuck to the script when they did the play, he liked where this was going! He tried to calm his heart and breathing, hoping she didn't notice, lucky for him she seemed rather involved in her acting.

"Ah but Pilgrims use their lips for praying, not kissing."

Damn. What was wrong with Juliet? Was she playing hard to get or was she just trying to make conversation? Ranma stared at the script with a sudden want to slap Juliet when Akane gave his hand a slight shake

"Your turn." She bluntly said, no longer acting with the script but annoyed that Ranma had suddenly stopped. Ranma blushed as he realised they were still holding hands! Her hand so small and delicate... He quickly shook his head and began to read yet again,

"Fine then. I shall pray that you let me kiss you. If my prayer remains unanswered I may just lose faith." This Romeo guy was quite stubborn. Ranma rather enjoyed playing him.

Akane smiled, watching how much Ranma seemed to be enjoying this. She took a breath and continued "Well, if I were a statue of a saint you were praying to, I might just grant your prayer although I'd remain motionless."

Ranma read the line and looked into Akane's eyes; his heart pounded slightly as he held tightly to her hand and spoke, "Then move not, while my prayers are answered..."

They stared into each other's eyes; Ranma closed his and leaned in, his lips making gentle contact with hers. He continued holding her hand as they shared their first real kiss.

Akane was shocked at first, she expected him to ignore that part of the script, and yet...she lost thought and closed her eyes as she kissed him back, her hand held he's as he dropped the script to the floor and cupped her cheek with his free hand. The touch of her soft skin... her lush lips... he never realised just how long and how much he longed for this.

Akane felt his warm touch, she mentally realised her knee sat between his legs and could feel his muscular leg run alongside her own. Had they been sitting this close from the start? She felt like she was practically in his lap, yet she didn't mind. How long had she dreamed of this moment? No... This moment was more perfect then her dreams.

Their passion was rival to the characters Romeo and Juliet's.

They pulled away, faces red. Akane breathed heavily, using her free hand to push her hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"Y-Yeah...That was how it goes..."

"Makes sense now." Ranma spoke. They looked at their interlocked hands and both quickly let go. They giggled a little before Akane stood,

"Well guess I should go to bed huh."

"Akane?"

"Yes Ranma?" Akane answered as she turned and looked at his warm smile and deep blue eyes.

"I-I'm having trouble understanding some other scenes in it...toward the end." He cocked up a sly and playful eyebrow and Akane bit her lip in a desperate attempt to hide her excited smile, failing horribly.

"Guess we will have to go through it tomorrow night."

It only took them three minutes to act out that small scene and although time stopped for them when they kissed, that kiss only lasted for a single minute. Yet after that night both dreamed of the many minutes they planned to spend 'making sense' of the play Romeo and Juliet.


	8. school uniform

Minutes  
chapter 8  
school uniform

Ranma growled into the mirror. He hated this. Why would the school start now of all times to make him wear a school uniform? They never minded his Chinese clothes before. And why when they bring in this NEW school uniform?

He felt gay.

He hated it so much ESPECIALLY THE TIE! He clutched the cursed piece of fabric and threatened to tear it from his neck, anger built up in him and frustration threatened his sanity.

NOTHING and he will repeat NOTHING will make this okay.

* * *

Akane moaned into the mirror. She hated this. Why did the school bring out new uniforms this late in the year? What was wrong with the school uniforms they had before? This one was SO much more embarrassing.

She felt self-conscious.

She hated it so much ESPECIALLY THE BOW! Though not part of the uniform itself Kasumi had insisted on it.

Akane had never seen her so excited, in fact if Kasumi hadn't been so insistent Akane would be pulling the bow from her hair and tearing it to shreds.

She grew angry, frustration continued to build up within her. NOTHING and she will repeat NOTHING would make this okay.

* * *

Kasumi bit her lip, watching each of the above teenagers she feared things would only get worse. After all if they were in a bad mood anything said could mean yet another fight between them.

She watched, hiding all sight of worry from her face. Only her delicate hand that lightly rested on her lips was a sign of her concern. Ranma exited his room, the exact same time Akane did. They looked at each other with fierce eyes and then...

"Oh my." Kasumi whispered with a slight smile gracing her lips.

The fierce anger and frustration that occupied their eyes only seconds ago seemed to melt away completely.

Akane's eyes looked over every inch of Ranma's body, the usual blue/black school pants the boys wore before were now placed on his long legs. He wore a white shirt and a light blue vest that accentuated his muscles. A light blue tie finished off the look and in Akane's opinion (and frankly, any other girl whose eyes were blessed enough to see him) Ranma looked simply amazing! He cleaned up rather well and was a little eye candy she could enjoy every school day.

Ranma's eyes looked over every inch of Akane's body. The knee length dress was gone, replaced with a very short, pleated, light blue skirt; giving anyone a nice view of her shapely long legs. She wore a sailor suit long sleeve top with light blue trim and a dark blue/black scarf tied as a bow. In her hair Kasumi had tied an oversized bow, light blue with a dark blue/black edge, making her look very feminine and...Well beautiful. In Ranma's opinion (and every other guy lucky enough to look in her direction) Akane looked simply divine! She was a little bit of sunshine in the rain clouds known of as school. And he was blessed enough to see her more than any other boy.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head, his foot tapping the wooden floor,

"You...L-look really n-nice, Akane."

Akane blushed as she looked at her feet,

"Y-You think so? I think...y-you look nice to." Both stood there blushing for what seemed like an eternity before Nabiki walked past,

"You'll be late if you two don't hurry."

* * *

Walking to school caused more fears. They were well aware of the eyes that were watching them but they were not embarrassed...rather they were jealous!

Ranma watched as every boy looked at Akane in such a sleazy way and he immediately wanted to kill them all. He had to think of something to make them leave HIS FIANC'E alone. He knew if he didn't act fast there would be a school full of boys waiting at the furikan high gates, wanting to battle him and Akane for her love. he looked down from his place up on the fence and admired how cute she looked, her large bow bounced in her hair with every step she took...and every beat his heart made.

Akane was well aware of all the girls that were left giggling as Ranma walked by. She should have expected this, after all he had several Fiancés that would hang all over him when he was in casual clothes! In this sleek outfit any girl would do the same. She glanced up at him for the briefest of moments, their eyes meeting and her heart pounded furiously. Akane sighed; he would probably never feel this way toward her. After all she was an un-cute tom boy in his eyes...wasn't she?

Then the unexpected happened. A light thump sounded next to her and all the boys groaned in disappointment, all the girls muttered their own sadness. Akane blushed as she felt Ranma's large, strong hand slip in her soft, small one. Glancing at him she noticed he also blushed, surprised he actually took the first step this time.

And so they walked to school, hand in hand, next to each other as they both inwardly agreed to do the same each and every day.

It took 13 minutes for Ranma and Akane to change their minds on the school uniforms... or was it at first sight?


	9. ranma's new favourite food is chocolate

Minutes  
Chapter 9  
Ranma's new favourite food is chocolate

Ranma yawned as the warm sun caressed his face before slowly setting in the distance. It had been a rather relaxing day for Him, unlike his usual chaotic life.

He owed this peace to a series of much appreciated coincidences. Shampoo, Moose and Cologne were called back to china for an emergency meeting of the amazons.

Ukyo was offered a large sum of money to cook for a party and Ryoga was, once again, lost. Ranma was giving him a few days to find his way back here.

Then there was Kuno and Kodachi, both had to leave town for a family reunion with the principle of course. No one knew where Happosai was.

With all the fiancés away for a day, Ranma never felt more at peace. A serene sigh escaped his lips as he fell backwards, lying on the back veranda. The warm air danced over his skin and he happily welcomed the peace and quiet. A soft rustle of clothing and a gentle thud, sounded next to him, pulling him out of near sleep. He looked over to see Akane sitting next to him holding a plate of small brown balls.

"What's that?" he asked flatly as he sat up straight. Akane smiled largely and giggled in a way that flushed Ranma immediately. He prayed she couldn't see the red that came unwanted to his cheeks.

"They are berries dipped in chocolate." She answered. Yum. Ranma was about to snatch one from the plate but her next words stopped him instantly.

"I made them myself!"

"You did huh." He suddenly dreaded where this conversation was going. So much for his peaceful day.

Akane didn't seem to notice the green shade Ranma went or the way his eye twitched she just kept rambling happily.

"I tried making a cake first but it didn't work out, so I tried cookies but they were badly burnt. But then I found this recipe in mother's book and I just know it worked perfectly! It's a fool proof recipe!"

"Yeah but is it Akane proof?" Ranma muttered. A glare from her eyes sent cold shivers of dread down his spine. But to his surprise she just took a couple of deep breaths and calmed herself. After a moment she smiled again, not as widely as before but still, much better than a mallet hitting him.

"Would you try one Ranma?" Ranma melted in that moment. Her words were said so sweetly, there was some flour smeared on her cheek, chocolate on her lips. Ranma could only guess she licked the spoon. Her eyes were pleading and expectant... she was simply too cute!

The way Ranma could see, he had two options...

He could stand there and take the chocolate as slowly as possible, admiring her cuteness for as long as possible before her food killed him. Or...

He could run like a frightened Rabbit from a hungry fox. If he ran fast and long enough she may tire out, cry in her room and forget about it in a day or so, but hey, he would be alive to admire her yet another day.

But she was so adorable! The warm wind played with her hair and the new apron Kasumi gave her was flattering to both the dress she wore and her figure. He was so happy Kasumi brought it for her. Also the thought of making her cry tore shreds into his heart. He hated seeing her cry.

"Ranma?" Her delicate soft voice pulled him back to reality and his mind was made...

* * *

"RANMA GET BACK HERE!" Akane yelled as she sped after him down the hall. Ranma couldn't die! He was too young to die; he had his whole life ahead of him!

He barged into Nabiki's room and hid behind her, Standing in the door way Akane seethed as fire burned in her eyes. Nabiki held her hand out to Ranma

"It cost 5000 yen to use me as a shield." Ranma dug in his pockets but only pulled out pocket lint. To his horror Nabiki stepped aside with arms crossed.

He managed to escape Akane's grasp and run into Kasumi's room. She looked up from the book she was reading; this was the first time Ranma saw her do anything other than chores. With the sound of Akane's loud footsteps he dove into the large pile of pillows on Kasumi's bed and held his breath. Akane ran in, panting heavily and nearly breaking the plate in her grip.

"Have you seen that JERK!" Kasumi glanced at the pillows before directing a kind smile toward Akane.

"What is that you have?" she asked in her honey like voice. Her motherly warmth calmed Akane momentarily and left the girl blushing slightly.

"I made chocolate berries." She mumbled as she looked at the plate. Kasumi inspected the food with a warm smile.

"Oh my. They look incredibly good. Would you make more for dessert tonight? I'm sure everyone would love to try them." Akane brightened up at the thought of everyone complementing her cooking, when suddenly the moment of silence was disturbed by the sound of a window opening.

Ranma gulped as he froze under her deadly glare. Damn she caught him. Quickly he leapt out of the window and Akane growled, as she turned and ran out of the room, resuming her chase.

* * *

Ranma could hear her coming down the stairs and he quickly hid behind his father who just so happened to be in panda form. Akane soon arrived and looked about the area furiously.

"Akane dear, what's wrong?" Her father asked as he looked up from the game he and Genma were playing.

"Have you seen Ranma?"

"No, I don't believe we have." He lied, spying the plate in her hands. Ranma inwardly thanked Soun and promised he would forever be in his debt.

Akane sighed sadly, and her father immediately tried to cheer her up. Ranma thought Soun was the best man in the world! He not only saved his butt but now he was calming down Akane so she wouldn't kill him! He was a great man. A great, great man.

"Daddy, Mister Satome, would you like to try some?" Both grown men tensed looked at each other laughed. Genma reached behind him and pulled Ranma out, presenting him to Akane whilst holding out a sign that said 'found him!'

"Look at that! It's Ranma! Ranma I believe Akane was looking for you." Soun laughed. They were dirt. All respect Ranma just gained was thrown in the dust. He will kill them both!

Akane grabbed his hand and lugged him away to a private part of the house, forcing him to sit on the ground of the Dojo. But he was determined! No girl would make him eat that deadly dessert! But Akane was much more stubborn.

"I will prove they are good." She hissed as she grabbed one and tossed it in her mouth. Ranma was glad it wasn't him but also fear struck him; he searched the room for a bucket she could throw up in. But what happened next caught him completely off guard.

She grabbed his pigtail and pulled him to her face pressing her lips to his. His eyes were wide with shock as the chocolate ball was forced into his mouth with her tongue. Although he carefully chewed it he refused to let her pull away yet. Closing his eyes he kissed her back and licked every trace of chocolate from her soft lips. Pulling away he looked at her flustered cheeks, her lips were parted as she panted from both the chase and the kiss. His heart beat furiously as he suddenly felt really hot, fanning himself with his hand as the other hand tugged at his shirt collar.

He finished the chocolate ball and was delighted it was actually very delicious. Once gone he realised his mouth was very empty and a sly look spread a crooked smile on his face. He leaned closer to Akane as he spoke,

"I didn't get a good enough taste...I think I need another one." Akane smiled playfully back but rather then abiding to his new little pleasure she stood and began to walk out the Dojo.

"I don't know, I had to chase you all over the house... you obviously don't want one..."She giggled, running away as Ranma bounded after her. She only just made it to the dojo door before he caught up, his arms wrapped around her from behind as his sly smile grew. He held her tightly so she couldn't escape and whispered in her ear.

"no...I'm pretty sure chocolate has become my favourite food." Akane glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she slipped another chocolate into her mouth.

it took akane 25 minutes to catch Ranma and only 2 minutes for Ranma to be happy that he was caught.

Authors note: Well I'm meant to have only one chapter to go, but an awesome reviewer has asked me to keep going with the story. I have decided to go to 15 short stories instead of 10. I hope you guys are okay with that. Thank you to all who are reading this story and thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it and hope I don't bore any of you :D

a special thank you to jd who realised i forgot to type how many minutes at the end of this chapter. i can't believe i forgot that bit! its a main theme of the story and i just forgot it! i'm sorry everyone! i blame the fact i'm like really sick at the moment. my heads full of snot so its not workin right. lol. thanx jd!


	10. homework isn't that bad

Minutes  
chapter 10  
Homework isn't that bad.

The sound of a clock ticking, accompanied by a pencil to paper, filled the deathly silent room. Ranma stared at his open book until the numbers blurred together and his eyes stung. An agitated sigh revealed his boredom and frustration while his half chewed pencil showed his dilemma.

Looking at Akane he grunted slightly, how could she figure out the answers so easily? She wrote out answer after answer as if it was a five year olds homework.

Feeling the glare Ranma was giving her, Akane looked up into his blue eyes.

"What?" She demanded. Ranma huffed slightly as his gaze diverted to the closed door. As bad as he was at maths, he would NEVER ask Akane for help! If he was that desperate he would ask Ukyo, at least she wouldn't make fun of him.

Akane looked down at his homework; he hadn't even answered the first question! She was ready to point and laugh at her poor fiancé, teasing him to no end but the sight of the chewed pencil in his sweaty hand though stopped her in her tracks. That's right...Miss Hinako Had told him that if he didn't get at least a B He would be held back. He wouldn't be in her class anymore...

Swallowing her pride, she leaned over and pointed to the question, grabbing his attention from the unmoving door,

"Try breaking this up into 3 problems and adding the answers."

"Huh?" Ranma asked in a daze, surprised at how quickly she threw him a life line. Akane smiled sweetly as she leaned over the table and added six brackets so the long math problem became 3 small ones. Looking at the small marks she made Ranma's face lit up. Suddenly the impossible conundrum was easy and after a few calculations the answer was written on his page.

Not wanting to swallow his pride Ranma coughed and pretended nothing even happened. Akane twitched at this but took a deep breath to calm her growing anger.

Once again the room had fallen silent excluding the sound of a clock and Akane's pencil. Akane's little trick worked for some of the homework, the easy questions anyway, but once again Ranma was stuck and he nervously looked back at Akane. Although the words weren't coming out from his mouth, his eyes were pleading her to save him.

Akane got the message and after a frustrated sigh she leaned over the table once again and began talking him through it. After a minute she rose from her place and picked up her things.

"W-where are you going? You didn't finish explaining." Ranma pouted. His pout soon departed from his face as Akane sat her things down next to him.

"I find it hard to explain the problems upside down." And with her blunt reply she flicked her hair from her eyes. Ranma watched it bounce into place and wondered whether it was as silky as it looked.

Akane began explaining again and Ranma did his best to pay attention. He was finding this very hard when her lips were tempting him and her milky skin enticed him. Her very scent made his heart flutter and he didn't half mind the warmth that spread across his cheeks. He wouldn't mind it if she sat just a little closer...

A sneaky and playful smile spoke his thoughts as he slowly moved his note book a little closer to him. Not realising the change, Akane naturally moved a little closer to get a better look.

Again Ranma slightly pulled on the corner of the book and Akane moved a little closer. Akane didn't even notice until she felt her arm was up against Ranma's. She gasped slightly and blushed as she apologised. Again she tried to explain the next problem, finding it harder than before as she felt like she was practically in Ranma's lap.

Ranma however was enjoying the shy look that over took her face, the blush on her cheeks just made her look so cute and the way she was stuttering was adorable. He could feel her delicate body sitting close to his, moving closer and closer, slowly leaning over his body as he pulled the book, she was completely oblivious due to how badly she was trying to control her blush and stuttering. Inhaling deeply Ranma took in the feeling of his beating heart, the butterflies in his stomach, the warmth of his face and the pure bliss that completely erased the panic he had felt earlier.

Ranma opened his eyes at the sound of a book hitting the ground, unaware that he had still been slowly pulling the book across the table, it had finally fallen off. Now he was red from embarrassment, no longer able to hide the fact he was intently making Akane lean closer...

Akane let out a small shriek as she fell onto Ranma's lap, no longer able to balance while trying to lean over Ranma. She twisted around, sitting in Ranma's lap, before trying to jump out of it; red covered her face completely as she blushed furiously.

Despite the fact Ranma was just as red as Akane, he gently put his hand on her shoulder and held her down while his other arm gently pulled her arm, so she was facing the table but still sitting in his lap. Without a word he picked up the book and placed it in front of them. Wrapping one arm around her waist, holding the pencil poised above the book with his free hand and resting his chin on her shoulder he waited for her instructions.

It took the 46 minutes to complete their homework... it would have been longer if the rest of the family didn't come home.

They were both delighted at Miss Hinako's comment in regards to Ranma's homework "You did an amazing job Ranma, a huge improvement! I suggest whatever you did you should do it all the time."


	11. Akane's smile amongst the cherry blossom

Minutes  
chapter 11  
Akane's smile amongst the cherry blossoms.

It had been one hell of a week. The Tendo/Saotome household was busy with school, challenges and the other chaos that happens to follow them. It looked as though they would never see the cherry blossoms in bloom before the season was over but finally a date was set! Finally a family picnic they were all waiting for!

Ranma sighed out of aggravation as he looked down at his foot. A cast encased it with a variety of signatures on it. Never had he been in a cast! This was an embarrassment for a Saotome! So embarrassing Ranma couldn't make himself go to the picnic.

If only Ryoga hadn't caught him by surprise... Of course he won the battle, fighting through the pain as he sent that idiot flying. And yet Ryoga still came to the hospital to apologise. Ranma always saw him as a friend but their rivalry always clouded over that fact.

"Stupid pig." Ranma mumbled as he looked out the window, all thought of their possible friendship crushed by his pride. He will pound the stuffing out of him and THEN he will pay. Ranma began to laugh in a low malevolence chuckle; one would even swear they could see fire around him, burning in an evil darkness...

A creak of the floor in the hall way caught Ranma's attention, instantly stopping the laughing whilst the fire and darkness dispersed instantly. He peered over his shoulder cautiously. All the Tendo's and his own parents were at the picnic. Shampoo was working today as was Ukyo and even Ryoga wouldn't dare go after an injured person; so who could be in the house?

Ranma refused to hop around on crutches so he cringed through the pain as he did his best to walk to the door. Nothing. There was nothing there but silence. He sighed and went back to the window, leaning on the window seel and watching the wind blow the tree's branches.

He was mad at Ryoga but not only because of the foot. Because of what he was missing out on. He grew up with his father training him 24/7 so he never got to picnic under the cherry blossoms with his parents like other kids. This was something he always secretly dreamed of, and yet he would never dare speak it...

...Just like he would never admit that he could not wait to see Akane in her Yukata, smiling as the warm breeze blew cherry blossoms around them. But now his child hood dream and his yearning for that vision would not be realised till next year.

There it was again! He was positive he heard a creak! He definitely did and he definitely knew someone was sneaking through the house! They were trying far too hard to remain silence in order to be a friend.

Once again Ranma made his way to the door; despite the cast he was silent, using every ounce of his martial arts skills. Looking out down the hall way he saw a trail of cherry blossoms scattered across the wooden floor.

Ranma's eyes narrowed questionably as he decided to follow the small pink blossoms. He could feel the flowers stick to his bare feet as he silently made his way to the stairs. The atmosphere became heavy as he strained his hearing and his eyes darted over the open area.

He put his back to the wall and slowly glanced around the corner. He saw a shadow suddenly disappear, so quick he nearly questioned himself whether or not he actually saw it. He looked down the stairs and saw yet more cherry blossoms leading the way down the stairs and into the dining room.

Ranma continued forward, slowly, silently, painfully. His foot throbbed and his heart pounded but he was almost excited. This was a great distraction from his anger, plots of revenge, sadness and boredom. He always enjoyed a good fight and was confident he would succeed even with a broken leg.

He was at the dining room now, looking around the corner. The blossoms lead to the closed door that opened onto the back veranda. Now he had them!

"GOTCHA!" He cried out as he threw open the doors, a smile of excitement and eyes fierce, ready for battle were set on his face...

...But they disappeared with the sudden warm wind that blew as he watched cherry blossoms float past him. His breath was taken away as he looked at the small flowers blowing in the wind, at the picnic set out on the veranda and the small cherry blossom branch that was tied to the post near the picnic blanket.

In a daze he slowly looked over to where the cherry blossoms where coming from and saw a smiling Akane holding a large basket of cherry blossoms.

"Hi Ranma!"

"Akane?" Ranma dumbly asked as he just stared. Akane sat the basket down next to the picnic rug and faced Ranma with a beaming smile. She wore a light pink Yukata with white cherry blossom print on it and a slightly darker pink Obi tied around her waist. She had two small dark pink bows in her hair and even wore geta sandals. This wasn't the first time Ranma saw her in a Yukata but it was breath taking nevertheless.

"Well, Mr Saotome mentioned that you guys never got to do this during your training trips and I didn't want you to miss out. When we got to the site I collected as many cherry blossoms as I could and took a branch off the tree. Kasumi and Nodoka helped me and I left everyone behind and travelled back on the train. I know it's a little late but I hope you haven't eaten lunch yet."

Ranma was still in a daze as he felt his heart pound harder. She really did all that work for him? Just so he wouldn't miss out? She called him stubborn and childish for not coming but now she was smiling. It took a few seconds before he could form a coherent word

"No." He answered her question. Akane giggled happily and took his hand, pulling him to the ground so he was sitting on the picnic blanket. Ranma watched as she carefully set out the food Kasumi and Nodoka had both made and poured some tea into two cups. She blew the tea to cool it slightly before passing it to Ranma.

Ranma stared at the cup, still shocked at the whole situation, before looking back at Akane. She smiled warmly as she held the cup in her hands. Slowly Ranma grabbed a handful of blossoms from the large basket and tossed them in the air so they gently blew around Akane.

"Perfect." Ranma smiled back.

"Wha..." Akane was about to ask when she suddenly was interrupted by Ranma's lips gently pressed against her own. He pulled away and smiled, before digging into the food. Akane simply blushed as she stared at her tea.

Their cherry blossom picnic lasted 63 minutes but out of all the cherry blossom picnics through all the years to come, this one would prove to be their favourite.

Authors note: hope you liked this. I was just sitting around when the idea came to me and I thought what a cute thing to do. I actually had a huge toss up over who would have the broken leg and who would set up the picnic. But I thought it was Akane's turn to be sweet to Ranma. Anyways thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying the short stories so far and I will do my best to make you all happy reading them! So please, feel free to point out my flaws so I can improve and give suggestions!

Thank you once again! :D


	12. 2 years

Minutes  
Chapter 12  
2 years

Akane hummed happily as she stared intently at the oven door. It had taken her all morning but finally her cake was almost done. Her hand twitched a sudden desire to open the door and check the cake for the umpteenth time.

'If you keep opening the door the cake won't cook properly." Kasumi sang as she cleaned the last dish. Akane had specifically asked for Kasumi's help in hopes she would stop mixing up ingredients and so forth. Akane sighed impatiently, elbow on knee and head on hand as she glared at the oven; almost as if she was accusing it of attempting to destroy her only hope at finally baking an edible cake.

She almost prayed for the hundredth time...Prayed it would turn out...Prayed that she hadn't ruined it...prayed that it didn't make him sick... prayed...prayed that he would smile when he ate it. After all, she was celebrating.

She wondered if he remembered. Well last year he hadn't...He had also ruined the food she cooked and she had of course lost her temper.

Nabiki and Kasumi talked to her this time, they explained that guys were missing the section of brain that remembered important dates. It was a common fact apparently.

The smell of cake wafted through the air and in her dazed state Akane just managed to make out Kasumi bending over in front of her, pulling the cake from the oven.

"Akane, you were watching it so closely I thought you would notice and take it out."

"Huh?" Akane said, her daze slowly dissipating as she suddenly noticed another smell...the smell of something burning. A shriek echoed throughout the kitchen as Akane stood abruptly, her eyes falling on the cake Kasumi held. Kasumi smiled that warm motherly smile of hers as she calmed her little sister.

"Akane it is only slightly burned. It's okay. This is why you asked me to help right?" It was. Kasumi was in charge of keeping an eye on Akane to make sure she didn't totally ruin the cake.

Akane fell deep into thought again as she absentmindedly went about icing the cake. Was this worth it? He most definitely wouldn't remember... he would probably flee his cooking once again. But memories f their shopping trip kept her hopes high. It was a beautiful day, just the two of them walking down the street. They even enjoyed an ice cream together; only having money for one she blushed as she recalled sharing it. Never had an ice cream taste so sweet!

But he really hated her cooking... maybe she should have done something else? A sigh escaped her mouth once again and she was left looking at her cake sadly. It was a little wonky, not attractive at all. He wouldn't even try it! She knew it. Kasumi patted her back and said something; the words didn't seem to reach Akane's ears as her thoughts dragged away her hopes.

No. She will quickly run out and just buy a cake... That would be much better; at least she wouldn't have to feel the pain as she watched his back fleeing from her. That pain that seemed to squeeze at her heart, catches in her throat, and well up with the tears in her eyes.

With the decision made Akane threw aside her apron and ran into the dining room only to crash into someone, the sound of something dropping to the ground as the persons arm grabbed her, hoping to balance the stunned girl. She gasped as she felt the familiar toned chest and silk Chinese shirt she had become accustomed to. With her hand still on his chest she looked up into those dark blue eyes that she was quite happy to drown in. The black hair that cried out for her fingers and those handsome features that made many girls sigh.

"Akane? You kay?" He asked, as he looked down on her. Akane quickly jumped back and clutched at the hem of her skirt,

"I-I was J-Just..." Her eyes flittered to the bag in his hand and she tilted her head curiously. Ranma noticed and bit his lip, blushing slightly as he lifted it into his left arm, his right dove into the bag and one after the other he placed items into Akane's arms as he talked.

"H-here. A jewellery box, a teddy bear, a hat, some lipstick, a dress, and a box of chocolate...oh and these!" He picked up the flowers he had dropped, nervously handing them to her

"Sorry, I-I think some fell off when I dropped them." Akane was shocked. This wasn't the first time he had recalled everything she admired whilst they window shopped, and this wasn't the first time he had given her flowers but...

"W-Why?" She stammered as she took the flowers from him.

Ranma scratched his head and tapped his foot on the ground as he replied,

"I hope I didn't get the date wrong? I asked Kasumi twice to make sure. It's been two years since I came to this house... right?" He was getting more nervous now; his reply sounded more like a question. Akane broke into a smile and Ranma's heart skipped a beat, her eyes seemed to shine and her hair glistened in the sun. He wanted to just reach out and run his fingers over her milk white, soft and smooth skin. He wanted to pull her head toward his so those strawberry red lips could quench this sudden desires for a kiss that could stop time itself.

"No...You're right. It's been two years today. I just didn't think you would remember. Thank you so much." Akane said appreciatively as she placed the gifts down. She took the lipstick and pulled off the lid, winding it up and admiring the colour. He even got the colour right. The exact colour she wanted.

Ranma watched her put it on and smiled, she looked so happy and the red lipstick on her made her look more grown up, funny how a little lipstick can make an already beautiful girl more beautiful. Ranma's smile dropped as he watched hers disappear. She seemed to be clutching the lipstick nervously as she diverted her gaze.

"W-what's wrong?" Ranma asked as he put the empty bag down. Akane kept her head down as she all but whispered her reply.

"I-I wanted to make you something. I did but I didn't think you would want to eat it so I was going to buy you something but now..." Ranma inwardly shivered...urgh he hated her cooking. But she looked so upset it was breaking his heart! The way her now ruby red lips pouted slightly, her chocolate eyes wet with near tears... Damn it! Why did she have to unknowingly tease and tempt him with her cute looks? Why did she have such a strong hold on his heart that she could easily break it with such a look?

Ranma smiled, and walked into the kitchen, Akane followed and gasped as she watched Ranma look the cake up and down, nod approvingly then cut a small slice and begin eating it. He didn't make a face, he didn't throw up and he didn't tease. He just silently ate it.

It was a little burnt... he could taste a few egg shells but despite that it wasn't horrible. Edible at least.

"I think that's the best cake you've made!" He exclaimed, finishing his last bite before putting the plate down. Akane's smile was over whelming, tears of happiness streaked her cheeks. Ranma jumped, worried he did something wrong to upset her and at the same time cursing himself for finding her beautiful when she cried.

"T-Thank y-you Ranma...I'm s-so happy!" Akane choked out as she sniffed and quietly sobbed. Ranma smiled and reached out, taking her head in his hands and wiping the tears from her face with his thumb.

"Thank you Akane. If you weren't here I would have left ages ago." There was that smile again! That one that made his heart skip a beat before pounding furiously. That smile that made his face grow hot and butterflies form in his stomach.

And before he noticed the temptation she had over him took control. It was as if as soon as his hands touched her delicate face he no longer had control over his actions. And he leaned forward, slowly as his eyes soaked in the wet, twinkling, chocolate eyes that looked into his sky blue ones. He breathed in deeply as he focused on those lips he had grown to long after... then he stopped. Would it be okay to kiss her? Would she kill him after? What if he couldn't stop kissing her after wanting it for so long?

Those questions soon became meaningless as Akane stood on her tip toes, closing the distance between their lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. One of Ranma's hands shifted from her check and comfortably made its way around her waist.

Her kiss was sweet, his kiss was strong. Her kiss was addictive, his kiss was enticing. Her kiss stole his ability to feel strong; his kiss stole her ability to breath.

"Oh my. You two certainly have grown close."

Their kiss stopped. Both teenagers went ridged as they slowly pulled their lips away and looked in the direction of the voice, eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. Both went as red as a beet whilst Kasumi smiled that warm approving smile, looking at their red faces and the red lipstick smudged on Ranma's lips.

It took them 12 minutes to exchange presents and only a second after Kasumi spoke to realise she had been in the kitchen the entire time.

Authors note: I love how Ranma always remembers what Akane points out! It's so so cute! It's so sweet! And Akane does try so hard! I had to do a chapter on these gorgeous points of theirs! Love them so much! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to all those who have reviewed and chosen my story as a favourite! YOU ARE AWESOME AND ALL DESIRE A VIRTUAL COMPUTER HUG! -^o^-


	13. swimming

Minutes  
chapter 13  
Swimming

Ranma sighed from anger, frustration and not to forget tiredess. He was angry at Shampoo for teasing Akane when she couldn't swim. He was frustrated at Ukyo who wouldn't give up trying to teach Akane how to swim, and yet kept letting her go when he said something or Shampoo taunted. He was tired from saving a drowning Akane.

Ranma stood, female form and wearing board shorts and a sleeveless top, near the edge of the pool. Her red hair dripped as she slowly knelt over to help Akane out of the pool.

"Why don't you just give up? It's not important to know how to swim."

"YES IT IS!" Akane snapped, slapping Ranma's hand aside as she allowed her legs to dangle in the water.

"You have no idea Ranma. W-what if something happened and the only way to save someone is to swim. I can try but trying only gets you so far." Akane's voice dropped into a whisper and her face became downcast.

That's when the memory came back to Ranma's mind... She had done that before. The stupid girl jumped into the sea to rescue him but he ended up saving her. She would risk her life if it meant saving his.

Quickly Ranma looked around the pool. Good. They weren't back yet!

Akane felt Ranma's wet hand take her wrist and pull her to her feet, dragging her behind.

"W-what are you do..."

"Shhhh." Ranma hushed as she pulled Akane along.

* * *

Shampoo entered the swimming pool with an ice cream in hand,

"Ranma want share with Shampoo?" She sung as she bounced through the door. The pool had a few other people but no Ranma!

"SHAMPOO! I said Ranma will share my ice crea..." Ukyo trailed off as she followed Shampoo's violent gaze.

"Violent girl take Shampoo husband!"

"After all I did to teach her to! And I got her an ice cream! The nerve." Ukyo added as the two girls left the pool in hot pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile Ranma managed to find a pool room that was empty. The staff said they open it for people with health concerns but would be happy for her and Akane to use it.

"Ranma. What are we doing?" Akane whispered. Being hushed by Ranma several times finally quietened her down... a little too late in Ranma's opinion.

"Shampoo and Ukyo aren't the best teachers for you. Shampoo will rather try and drown you while Ukyo is easily distracted and reacting to Shampoo's taunts." Ranma said as she let Akane's hand go. Ranma then jumped into the pool, resurfacing as a male.

"HEY! It's heated! No wonder it's for people with health conditions!" Ranma said happily. This would be the first time he got to swim at a pool as a male. He would have to tell the staff he had medical conditions from now on. Turning into a girl in cold water counted as a health concern right?

"So? Why are we here?" Akane repeated as she knelt down and felt the water temperature.

Ranma grabbed her hand and gave her a firm tug, catching her in his arms as she fell into the water. As the splash of clear liquid fell upon their head Akane opened her eyes to see the smile on Ranma's handsome face.

"I will teach you." He exclaimed as he gently let Akane down so the water came to her chest. The pool was pretty deep so he kept hold of her arms.

Akane tried to hide her smile. After all Ranma never offered to teach her how to swim. He always watched and saved her when needed. With a gentle nod of the head she allowed Ranma to take control.

He started off just gently swimming backwards, very slowly so she could just get used to the feel of the water.

"Ranma...Why do you keep telling me to give up swimming?" Akane asked as he started going a little faster so she could begin kicking her legs.

Ranma was silent for a minute but hen Akane looked sad and he felt compelled to answer,

"Because...you could die." He mumbled it quietly in hopes she wouldn't hear it. After more silence he finally looked up at her face to see a shy happy expression that made him blush slightly. He pretty much stopped moving, just treading water until Akane crashed into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't go under water.

"Sorry Ranma. I didn't see you stop... I was thinking of how to say it."

"How to say what?" Ranma asked, relieved she hadn't noticed it was his fault she crashed into him.

Akane bit her lip, avoided Ranma's gaze and blushed slightly. Ranma never realised how cute she was when she was wet...or in that new bikini...Just How long had she been wearing it? And to be honest this was the first time he got to enjoy the scantly clothed, curvy body pressed against him. Usually he was in girl form and too busy saving her to realise how nice she felt in his arms.

"T-Thank you."

"Huh?" Ranma asked. Snapping out of his pleasant thoughts.

"You were worried I would die... and you always save me. Sorry to be a burden."

Ranma failed to realise he was still holding her close and treading water.

"It's nothing. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you did die."

Ranma gulped as he watched Akane smile, her chocolate brown eyes were soft and appetizing, but her soft pink lips were looking more delicious! He began to lean forward and she didn't seem to care...

...Suddenly the two went rigid as two angry voice entered the room,

"RANMA? AKANE? WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Ukyo called out.

"If too, too violent girl take Ranma, Shampoo will destroy!" Shampoo grumbled as they looked around the empty room. Once their footsteps left the room and the door closed Ranma and Akane resurfaced.

"Thanks for not letting go." Akane said as she took in deep gulps of air.

"I will never let you go." Ranma said with a sweet smile.

"I think I heard their voices?" Ukyo said as the door opened again.

Ranma and Akane took a deep breath and disappeared underwater again. Before Ukyo or Shampoo left, Ranma snuck a kiss on Akane's cheek under the clear warm water.

It took Shampoo and Ukyo 34 minutes to find Ranma and Akane. It took Ranma and Akane 12 minutes to lose them by leaping over roof tops. But now, when ever Akane thinks of swimming she thinks of two things... He doesn't want me to die and...Will Ranma teach me again?

Authors note: Enter Ranma in female form! I think this is the first time I wrote about Ranma's female self for a little bit. Sorry female ranma!

sorry it took a while to update. I got distracted with my Naruto pairing oneshots... and I got a new anime series! Haruhi Suzimiya season 2! YAY ANIME! But still... I apologise for getting distracted! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Bye!


	14. kissing booth

Minutes  
Chapter 14  
kissing booth

Akane sat at one of the three booths with her head hung low and her eyes hidden from view. The small wooden stool she sat on was all but comfortable and the cool night air was far from refreshing. Her hands sat, folded in her lap as she twisted a small piece of paper as tightly as she could.

Anyone seeing a cute girl sitting in such a way at a kissing booth would conclude she was nervous but Akane wasn't nervous...

She glanced up slightly, peering through her bangs as she watched the other two kissing booths, both with long lines of boys. She bit her lip as her heart sank.

Ukyo giggled as she pecked her next customer on the lips, giving him a wink as she spoke,  
"why thank you sugar. Feel free to join the queue again!" Akane heard some passer bys say how cute Ukyo was in the short skirt and cute top she wore.

Shampoo delivered some quick yet rather impressive pecks as the boys quickly slapped the money down in front of her one after the other. Akane lowered her head again as boys talked about how exotic and beautiful Shampoo was.

Akane didn't bother looking at her own line...There was no one in it. No one at all stood before her booth, no boys talked about why they felt she was beautiful and no money sat in her jar.

At first all Akane could think about was how she would lose the bet. That stupid bet... If only Ranma hadn't tried to stop her she probably wouldn't have accepted it. The dojo needed money and low and behold Nabiki had the answer. The town festival was coming up and with 4 martial arts goddesses always around they would surely rack in a pretty penny.

The fourth goddess was not too happy with the idea. Not only wouldn't he use his girl form in such a way but he was resolute that Akane would be no good at it. Reminding her of her hot temper, her tomboyish attitude and how un-cute she was only caused her to put her foot down, she had to prove him wrong. That and her two rivals decided to bet a date with Ranma.

Now though...It wasn't about the bet or proving Ranma wrong... It was the fact he was right. She was an un-cute tomboy that no one was interested in kissing. In fact they even looked scared and diverted their gaze when they walked past her. Not even Kuno was here, sprouting ridiculous poetry. Surely even Ryoga wouldn't mind helping her out? But he must still be travelling.

"Yo!" Ranma's voice caused Akane to flinch but her head remained low and her grip on the paper grew tighter.

Ranma leaned on her booth with a delighted smile. If Akane looked up she would probably have blushed, his smile and the mask that sat crooked on the side of his head was incredibly cute. Ukyo and Shampoo would be going crazy if they weren't presently distracted with the bombarding boys that pushed their way to their booths.

Ranma's smile slowly faded as he watched Akane remain perfectly still. Slowly he tilted his head to look under her fringe. When her voice quietly emerged from her two red lips Ranma froze,

"I'm sorry Ranma."

Ranma raised an eyebrow in confusion as he finally straightened his posture.

"What are you apologising for?" He asked as he stretched casually.

"For hitting you every time you told me I was un-cute...or that I was a tomboy. You were only telling the truth..." Ranma felt a pain in his chest and a knot in his stomach as one eye twitched. Did she really feel all that was true?

He mentally slapped himself. This was not how it was meant to turn out. He groaned slightly as he fought the sudden urge to slam his head against a brick wall.

The only reason he told her no one would want to kiss her was because HE didn't want to stand there WATCHING guys kiss HIS fiancé! He was hoping to discourage her and just enjoy the night eating and playing stupid games with her.

To be honest the only reason there was no one in her line was because he had pulled aside every guy that tried to line up at her booth and threatened horrible bodily harm on them if they even considered it! He even broke a few wrists to prove a point to the real determined ones!

He even made sure to tie up Ryoga, Kuno and Happosai in order to keep her lips undefiled by another mans. He had done everything humanly possible so that her lips could only be his and his alone!

He never considered it would tear down any confidence she had in her looks!

Ranma leaned one elbow on the counter and his head on his hand as he watched Akane silently tear the piece of paper to shreds. With his free hand he gently took hold of her chin and forced her head up so he could look in her large brown eyes.

Her hair had been curled slightly so it fell in gentle waves; two bows finished the look, a pale baby pink just like her mini Yukata.

Her small delicate red lips pouted in such a way that Ranma had to use all his self control not to make out with her right there and then.

Her big brown eyes were wet with unshed tears and he instantly felt himself drowning in the sadness they conveyed.

Ranma smiled gently, removing his elbow from the counter and dropping in a few hundred yen into the jar beside him. Akane's eyes blinked in surprise at the sound they made when they hit the glass.

But she didn't even have time to open her mouth and ask what he was doing, because at that moment Ranma took hold of his mask and leaned toward her, using it to shield his kiss from prying eyes.

Her eyes slowly closed and a single tear slid down her now heated cheeks as she kissed him back. He kissed her gently, sweetly. Her heart that had hurt so badly before seemed as light as a feather and beat as fast as hummingbirds wings.

Ranma was glad he brought that silly mask, not only did it hide their kiss from the looks he was sure they were receiving but it was hiding the blush that was quickly spreading across his face as well. His heart beat so hard he was surprised it didn't jump out of his chest.

Finally he pulled away, pausing only to lick her lips quickly, tasting the strawberry lip balm she had feverishly applied before sitting down at the booth.

Setting the mask back in place he looked down on the beautiful girl before him and almost lost all strength in his knees. The look on her face as she just stared at him was so amazingly adorable he couldn't stand it! He coughed quietly, elbow again on the counter as he rested his head in his hand. Akane watched silently as Ranma took her closed sign and slid it in between them as he quietly whispered,

"What say we continue this conversation on the Ferris wheel?" Akane nodded, unable to form any words as he walked around the booth and took her hand, pulling her gently from her stool.

Ranma mentally decided he will tell her exactly how beautiful she was once they were away from the shocked eyes of Ukyo, Shampoo and the many boys lined up at their booths.

It took only a minute for Ukyo and Shampoo to realise, no matter who won the bet, they both had lost.  
It took Ranma three minutes to reassure Akane that she was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever fallen upon.  
It took Akane 5 seconds in the ferris wheel to suggest that the kissing booth could still be open when they were sitting IN the ferris wheel.  
It took not even a second for Ranma to agree.

Authors note: Did you like? Just the image of Ranma holding a festival mask as they kiss behind it makes me fan girl squeal! How cute would that be!

Now the next chapter is meant to be the last one...However the amazingly awesome shadowalker666 suggested that I don't have a last chapter. Whenever I have an idea I just add it. This sounds pretty good to me, however...

I just wanted to see if anyone else agreed to this. I don't want to have a never ending fanfic if it means the majority of my readers are trying to find ways to kill me for not ending the fanfic.

I hope you all enjoy my fanfic no matter what is decided and thankyou to everyone that has reviewed and kept my heart feeling all warm and fuzzy:

PiNkBuN17  
SagomeKitsune  
Shadowalker666  
James Birdsong  
jd  
jiggly33  
outcast  
gort420  
Ms Grey  
emma Boulivier

You have all encouraged me to keep on writing and have made me very Happy! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Big virtual hug for you

- ^o^ -


	15. i refuse to say it

This chapter comes in during the manga vol 15 part 9 through to part 14 or the anime series 5 episode: Nabiki, Ranma's new fiancé

Minutes  
chapter 15  
I refuse to say it.

_Akane is ... is no... damn it._ Ranma tried to word the situation, but no matter how long he sat at his desk, no matter how much he racked his brain...He couldn't say those words.

It had only been a day or two since he forcibly became Nabiki's fiancé. He hadn't out right disagreed with the decision even though he definitely didn't want it but that didn't mean he was someone's property to hand down...or rather up the family line.

What if Nabiki decided she didn't like him? Would he be handed over to Kasumi 'gift wrapped' as Akane said when she turned her back on him.

The more he thought of this, the angrier he grew. Why did Akane get so upset anyway? It's not like he had a choice! Nabiki would have been hurt but Akane knew how to take a fall. Damn her. Akane could be so temperamental at times...So quick tempered... So...So...So...

His eyes had drifted over to Akane in his moment of fury, and his train of thought ceased. She looked so sad.  
Her bottom lip pouted slightly making her already luscious lips even fuller. Her eyes were downcast and her long lashes seemed to bat so slowly when she blinked, Ranma was almost hypnotized by the sadness that haunted them.

He watched her delicate hand tug her hair from behind her ear so it fell across her eyes, almost like she was trying to hide her sadness from all the students that surrounded her...

...and suddenly, just like that, the anger had dispersed.

The feeling of Nabiki in his arms when he caught her... there was none. It was like holding a sister or a random stranger even! He had held Akane before... she felt warm, comfortable... he felt like she was made to be in his arms, the perfect size, shape and weight.

He refused to say those words because he would never believe them to be true.

* * *

Akane had said those words so many times before so why was it so hard to say now? How long has it been since that stupid fight? Days? It felt like years...years of wanting to cry.

Ranma was such an idiot...such a jerk...such an uncaring, unfeeling utter JERK! He was such a...such a...

Her eyes drifted to the window where she saw Ranma's reflection. He was looking at something...her? No... he was probably just looking forward toward the black board. But whatever he was looking at he looked sad. The corners of his mouth were pulled down slightly, a sad frown that seemed to also sadden his large blue eyes. Those eyes reflected a sadness that seemed to make Akane's even worse.

His black fringe fell in front of his eyes and he made no effort in removing it, as if he was so focused on what he was looking at that he gave up on everything else. Nothing at all mattered. What was he looking at?

And just like that, all those names she had been listing off in her mind fell from her thoughts. It was almost as if she never had thought those insults before. Why did it feel like they were miles apart when they were always just a few steps away? Why did it hurt to be away from him? Why did she desperately want to take that horrible moment back when she agreed to the terms?

She wasn't able to say those words because she wanted the opposite...

The math lesson was only 45minutes and the entire time they refused to say, or even think those words...

Akane is not my fiancé  
Ranma is not my fiancé

Because neither wished them to remain true...

Sorry this chapter was just a random thought that had popped into my head after flicking through the manga. I hope it still made you all happy!

Good news! I have decided to take Shadowalker666's advice and have a never ending fanfic! Well...unless you all get sick of me and ask me to finish the damn thing.

Thanks to everyone. Here's some special people I would especially like to thank for helping me make this choice!  
Shadowalker666  
SagomeKitsune  
PiNkBuN17  
fullbustergray  
Jiggly33  
gort420  
outcast  
ChibiAnimeFreak  
Akaneiiro  
James Birdsong

Thanks guys! I hope I don't disappoint!


	16. why do funerals reveal your true feeling

Minutes  
Chapter 16  
why do funerals reveal your true feelings?

Ranma stood in one spot silently. He felt numb all over and his mind was in a thick haze, one he had no energy to shake. How long had he not slept? Since the accident? He couldn't piece the last few days together. His mind was barely there...he could barely hold any attention to his surroundings until a loud sob caught the attention of his dull hearing.

His head slowly turned and he suddenly wished he hadn't moved at all. It was Kasumi's sob that had pulled his mind closer to earth. He had never seen her without a smile on her face and now all he could see was her wet cheeks, her tear filled red eyes that could break any one with half a heart.

Nabiki had her head hung low. She didn't cry out loudly nor did she hold a handkerchief to her face like her older sister. She just remained with her head down, her hair covering her face from everyone's view. Her hands twisted her own handkerchief over and over to the point of tearing and Ranma could swear he saw some tears fall to the ground around her feet, but no sound escaped her lips.

Soun Tendo had an arm around each of his two older daughters. He openly cried, saying her name again and again as he desperately tried to hold his older daughters in the most comforting way he could handle.

Ranma's heart that felt so numb before flared with emotion yet again. The hurt and pain returned with a vengeance as he watched those he would happily include as family break down so hysterically.

He didn't bother looking at all the other people who were crying as well. His heart couldn't handle any more of this! He quickly faced forward yet again and once again the world around him became hazy, as if at a distance. His eyes drifted to the coffin and his heart sunk again.

Slowly he forced his foot to move, it was heavy and unwilling but finally he made a step. Almost unconsciously his other foot also followed suit and through the haze of his mind he began to walk slowly closer to the coffin.

She was in there. He knew that. He dared not look inside; he didn't want that image engraved in his mind. His dear Akane, deathly pale and sleeping like snow white. He didn't want to remember her dead. He wanted to remember her smile. He wanted to remember the look on her face when she called his name. He wanted to remember the feel of her hand in his, the feel of her body in his arms...

He wanted to remember her beautiful voice, her hypnotising eyes...

He loved her... Why did he only just now realise this? He loved the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled, he loved how her bottom lip trembled when she was scared, and he loved how cute she was when she was mad! Was that why he accidently said the wrong thing all the time? Because he subconsciously wanted to see her so damn cute?

Ranma hadn't realised how his breathing became quick paced and heavy. He didn't feel the tears that slid down his cheeks.

But he did feel his knees lose all strength, giving way underneath his body. He felt himself fall to the ground so he was sitting awkwardly on the wet grass. His breathing seemed to catch in his throat and he found himself struggling for air. Panicked voices called his name but they seemed so far away...

He bowed his head so it nearly touched the ground, one hand clutched at his heart as the other pounded the ground and finally his airways cleared. Loud heartbreaking cries escaped him, his heart felt like it was being shredded and his lungs ached from the crying that shook his body...

* * *

Ranma's eyes flung opened as panicked breathing forcibly brought oxygen into his lungs. He had sat up so fast he felt like he had been dropped onto his mattress and he was covered from head to toe in cold sweat. It was a dream...a horrible nightmare.

He jumped to his feet and rushed out of his room and down the hallway, sliding as he tried to stop at her door. He knocked loudly, his heart pounding so ferociously it ached, his breathing so heavy his lungs felt strained... there was no answer. Slowly he opened the door and to his horror Akane's room was empty. A tarp covered the floor and furniture; all her books and possessions were gone.

It was true. It was all true. The nightmare was a memory of that horrible time, forced to make him realise what he lost, what he could never have. That weak feeling came to his knees again. His hand clutched the door frame, desperate to remain standing...

"Ranma? What are you doing?" He turned to see Akane standing behind him.

"A-Akane?" His voice broke beyond control as he slowly turned, hand still firmly holding the door frame.

"Don't you remember what happened? Geeze your still half asleep aren't you?" Akane sighed almost in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You and Happosai were fighting over my new bras so I kicked you perverts out of my room. But it made a hole in my ceiling and, being so late we couldn't get the material to fix it. It's meant to rain tonight so my stuff is over there..." Akane angrily pointed a finger to the far end of the hall way revealing all her possessions neatly stacked before continuing

"... and I am sleeping in Nabiki's room...well I was sleeping until you began knocking on my bedroom doo..."

Akane gasped as she saw Ranma sway slightly before reaching out and taking her shoulders firmly. She looked into his eyes and saw they were wet with unshed tears, she suddenly noticed how he was heavily breathing but the quick breaths were beginning to calm...

She opened her mouth to say his name...to ask what was wrong but didn't have the chance. He pulled her, causing her to fall awkwardly forward until she fell into his chest and felt his strong arms tightly wrap around her. He was trembling against her petite body and his grip was almost suffocating, but she dared not pull away. She felt his breath on her neck as he mouthed something, his voice too weak to actually make a sound, before she felt his lips tenderly kiss her neck.

A blush covered her cheeks and suddenly she felt selfish. How could she be so happy when he was obviously upset?

Ranma had only dreamt that horrible dream for 15 minutes... but after it he could not sleep. So Akane and He stayed awake, talking about nothing in particular as they sat upon the roof and watched the sun rise. It took only 5 minutes for them both to fall asleep during their history lesson.

Maybe his voice didn't work this time but one day she will definitely hear those words...I Love You Akane!

Authors note: how did this turn out? I hope it pulled a few heart strings but ended happily enough. I had this thought last night and couldn't shake it. Maybe because it's true. When someone really does die suddenly we all realise how we felt for that person. Don't forget how precious those close to you are! TELL THEM EVERY DAY! Tell them right now if you must!

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!


	17. focus

Minutes  
chapter 17  
Focus

SPLASH!  
"Ranma! Are you okay?" Akanke's voice was laced with concern before she to, gracefully slipped off the rock on which she sat and tumbled right after Ranma into the large hot spring like lake below. Ranma resurfaced, holding Akane close as they both gasped for breath.

"Akane I told you, you can't lose focus at all. One slight adjustment to the way you sit can make you fall." Although Ranma was yelling angrily He was actually recovering from the fear that had torn shreds into his poor heart. After all he knew Akane couldn't swim and not even he could touch the bottom of this lake.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FELL FIRST!" Akane defensively yelled back as Ranma swam her to the rock once again.

After a few more harsh comebacks delivered by both sides, the two teens lifted themselves onto the rock and struggled under the water of the water fall. Ranma again made sure Akane was sitting properly before he to sat cross legged and with hands pressed together at chest height.

Ranma had to go on a training trip, Ryoga was getting stronger every time he saw him and he had to make sure he stayed in the lead. When he had first heard of this site he thought it was too good to be true! Never had he seen two huge hot springs joint by a waterfall. Not only was it beautiful but it was perfect for training. He could work on his strength and focus in his guy form! Although he never expected Akane to join him on his training trip. To stop her from trying to cook he encouraged her to train with him, perhaps the best idea he has ever had. Although this amazing idea was backfiring horribly.

'Focus on the straight lines of my back. Focus on the heat of the water. Focus on the water hitting my head and running down my back. Focus on the strength I put in my shoulders. Focus on the way the water runs down Akane's shoulders…' SPLASH!

Ranma resurfaced, coughing up water as he struggled to breathe. 'Not again!' he thought as he began to swim back to the rock. This time Akane remained perfectly still as she spoke

"You okay?"

"Just fine" Ranma all but hissed as he pulled himself up on the rock. This plan was back firing because just as he begins to focus, he glances at his fiancée to check she isn't about to fall and all his focus vanishes in an instant!

Back under the water fall Ranma began his training again, 'Focus on the straight lines of my back. Focus on the water hitting my head and running down my back. Focus on the strength I put in my shoulders. Focus on the water running between her br…" SPLASH!

Damn that cute bikini she wore. Couldn't she wear something a little more 'covered up'?

"Ranma, are you sure your okay?" Akane asked. Ranma was far too peeved to notice the high level of worry that ran throughout the tone of her voice. After all for the past 3 days she had watched Ranma do this and he had never fallen once. Why was he suddenly finding it so hard?

"Did you want a break?" She offered. This did not put him in a better mood.

"I'M FINE!" He snapped as he took his place again. Akane glared at him before closing her eyes with an angry scowling expression and giving him one hell of a cold shoulder. Ranma grumbled some curses before closing his eyes and trying to focus. After all if his eyes are closed he can't look at her. He will just have to wait to hear a splash.

'Focus on the straight lines of my back. Focus on the water hitting my head and running down my back. Focus on the strength I put in my shoulders. Focus on the way my legs sit so I do not slip. Focus on my breathing. Focus on the water trickling down Akane's waist…' SPLASH!

Damn it! He can't help but imagine it now!

"Ranma would you refrain from falling so I can focus." Akane harshly teased. Ranma punched the water as he snarled

"I can't help it! I keep getting distracted!"

Akane opened her eyes and tried to refrain from tilting her head to the side, "Distracted by what?" she innocently asked.

Ranma treaded water as he lowered himself so the water raised above his nose and would hide his blush, only his eyes and the top of his head were showing.

"Ranma?"

"I-IT'S N-NOTHING!" he stuttered as he pulled himself back onto the rock. Akane looked at him from time to time thoughtfully.

'Focus on the straight lines of my back. Focus on the water hitting my head and running down my back. Focus on the strength I put in my shoulders. Focus on the water running down Ranma's muscles…' SPLASH!

"AKANE?" Ranma cried out as he dove into the lake. Moments after his feet disappeared beneath the water surface he reappeared as he held a coughing Akane close.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked in a panic. Akane nodded as she gasped in huge breaths of air. Ranma sighed happily as his grip tightened slightly.

"What happened?" He asked and watched in confusion as the girl in his arms went bright red.

"I-I got distracted…" she whispered. Ranma smiled slightly; happy she was okay and at the same time wondering what her distraction might be.

Taking her to the edge of the lake they sat on the rocks and dangled their feet in the water, both silently watching the hot water cascade down the falls.

Despite falling again and again the best part of this training week had to be the 72 minutes they trained beneath the hot springs water fall. 72 minutes in which they could steal glances at each other. 72 minutes that resulted in Ranma holding Akane close, feeling her well figured body against his own. 72 minutes that resulted in Akane wrapped in Ranma's muscular arms for several minutes before he lead her back to shore… Yes that was the best part!

A/N sorry about not updating in ages. Like I said I will update this when I get ideas and my ranma/Akane ideas are coming up dry lately. This one came to me and I just thought the idea was cute. I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys!

If anyone has any ideas please let me know so I can add more chapters! I need the help! And of course I will give you some glory! Love you all and thanks for reading!


	18. how'd i end up in heaven?

Minutes  
chapter 18  
how'd I end up in heaven?

Ranma opened his eyes slowly as a cold breeze played with his hair. The sleep that overshadowed him made him confused as a few things didn't quite add up.

He couldn't see the roof of his room. His blurry vision seemed to be looking at orange clouds as the sun began to rise. He will just scratch that one up to dreaming.

His body felt heavier and back ached yet he had never been more comfortable. Comfortableness he wanted to feel every time he awoke. He decided that was dreaming to.

He was quite warm despite the cold breeze that licked at his face. Meh, he thought dreaming.

After a few moments his blurry vision cleared and the hazy sleep of his mind cleared but the sunrise was still there. His body still felt heavy yet comfortable and he was still warm.

Okay his mind was working now so it was obvious he fell asleep on the roof once again, which also explains the sore back. But what of everything else?

It was then he realised he was hugging something and upon looking over at his arms he nearly jumped back in shock, sure to fall off the roof. There, wrapped in his arms was Akane. She still slept soundly with her head on his chest, curled up to him as close as humanly possible. She wore a kimono that was draped over the two of them and with every small breath she took Ranma could feel in released as it tickled his neck.

Ranma blushed furiously as he tried to work out what had happened and whether he should run before she woke up and killed him.

His mind became busy with contemplating thoughts as he began to piece together the night before.

* * *

That's right. Kasumi had found some old clothes of her mothers and began trying on her beautiful winter kimonos with her sisters. They were all excited and ran into the living area to show the guys. Soun and Genma were showering them with compliments but all Ranma could do was stare at Akane. She looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning to the point words were failing him. His body tensed as he had the sudden urge to jump to his feet and take her in his arms, not wanting the world to beat him to it.

It was then the TV switched to the news and although Ranma could not hear it, everyone else did. There would be a meteor shower tonight and the family agreed to watch it. He was still in a daze when he was pulled to his feet and whilst the family stood on the balcony he found himself hating the crowd.

Slowly he reached over and Tugged Akane's sleeve, his heart skipping a beat as she turned toward him with her amazing smile. He whispered in her ear,

"Wanna watch from the roof top?"

"I can't climb up there in this." She whispered back as she gestured to the kimono. But she smiled as she added "Let me change first."

Ranma didn't want her to change. If possible he wanted her to wear that kimono the rest of their lives. He smirked back and grabbed her hand, tiptoeing away from prying eyes and into her room before picking her up and jumping out the window and onto the roof. Akane closed her eyes tightly, afraid they might fall, but once she felt him lower her down on the tiles she felt much more relaxed and opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

Ranma blushed slightly as he turned, and lay down on the slanted roof, one arm behind his head as the other one scratched his cheek. Akane followed suit and lay down next to him as they waited patiently.

"LOOK! OVER THERE!" Nabiki's voice could be heard from the balcony. Ranma hadn't really been focusing on the sky; after all he forgot why they were here. But now his breath was stolen from his lungs as the sky became a spectacular show of shooting stars. It was the second most beautiful thing he had seen! His eyes drifted to the first.

Her mouth was open in awe as her eyes tinkled with amazement. One hand on her heart as the other lay by her side, and suddenly Ranma could not tear his gaze from the hand by her side. He contemplated the outcomes… only one good, but decided for the hope of that one outcome he would risk all the others.

Slowly his had slid across the roof tiles; he glanced every now and then to make sure it didn't go off course. He bit his lip as his fingertips touched her skin and first he decided to test the water or so to speak. His little finger curled around her own and she didn't seem to mind. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw a gorgeous pink blush on her cheeks but she refused to look at him.

He then ran his fingers across hers and still she didn't get upset. Her silk like skin sent wonderful sensations through his fingers and to his heart making it pound in his ears. He played with her fingers a little longer as if memorising the length, the feel of her skin, the spaces between them he was sure was made for his.

So far so good.

He closed his eyes as he slipped his hand into hers, scared beyond belief that she would bring out a mallet. But his eyes flung open when she squeezed his hand back. He glanced at her again. She was bright red and her free hand was holding the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth. He breathed out a breath he did not know he was holding.

That one outcome was the correct one and he was beyond ecstatic. He was happy to lie like this forever and found himself praying the meteor shower would not end!

The cold breeze picked up and he shivered without thought. It was horribly cold and icy and he was still wearing a singlet top that he had worked out in. But he refused to let the cold spoil this moment.

He didn't realise it would make it better.

"You're cold aren't you?" Akane quietly noted. Too scared that if she spoke normally her family would hunt them down and spy on them.

"Nah nah. Perfectly fine!" Ranma lied with a laugh. He frowned as Akane let his hand go and sat up. He pulled himself up, thinking she wanted to return to the warmth of the house when she slid herself closer to him. Ranma watched silently until she was right next to him, so close he could feel her shapely body pressed against his side. She lay down again and hid her bright red face with her bangs, waiting patiently.

Ranma Lay down again and blushed furiously as she turned to her side and draped her arm over him, the large kimono sleeve covering him.

"b-better?" she squeaked. Ranma could not speak, just nod his head furiously.

It was Akane's turn to test the water. Slowly she leaned her head on his arm. Her heart pounded but he didn't say a thing. She slid over a little more so her head was on his shoulder, still he remained silent. She was worried it was only her heart that pounded, her face that was flushed.

To scared to look up and see his reaction, she began getting worried, contemplating sliding back to just his side but then she felt his arm slide underneath her, she felt his hand stroke her back before pushing her gently closer. As he stroked her back she felt the marvellous sensation that accompanied it, a trembling of her heart that she rather quite enjoyed, as if it had transformed into a butterfly that beat its wings quickly and gently. With new found courage she pulled herself over more until her head lay on his chest and her ears could hear his own heart beat. She smiled as it echoed her own pounding heart.

Suddenly she gasped as Ranma wrapped his arms around her tightly, his mouth buried into her hair as he held her as close as possible.

"Can we stay like this…. Just for a while?" he whispered. Akane smiled as the last of their ridged and nervous bodies melted into ones of comfort. So comfortable it was intoxicating.

He felt her lips brush the skin on his upper chest as she whispered her agreement and he was sure a joyous tremble overtook his heart. He wished she would keep talking so he could continue to feel that wonderful sensation but then again, if she did he may not be able to control what his lips would do next.

* * *

Ranma flushed red as the last piece of the puzzle fell in place. The memory of the night before so clear as if it just happened. He looked down on Akane as she snuggled closer. He gave a goofy smile as his hold became a little tighter around her and the scent of her hair wafted up his nose.

He hoped he would wake every day like this… waking up in heaven.

It took Ranma 16 minutes to recall the events of the night before. But whenever they sat next to each other, where no one could see their hands, he would first take her little finger in his own, stroke her fingers and then hold her hand gently and the memories would flood back to both of them.

A/N: sorry it takes me so long to update this story. It takes a while for me to come up with ideas for it! Got any idea's let me know or just wait for my brain to catch up.

Hope you enjoy and until next time!


	19. kitchen hand

Minute's  
kitchen hand.

Ranma groaned almost in thought of the pain he, his father and the Tendo family would surely have to endure. He felt the sweat slide down his forehead and his stomach twist in future protests.

Slowly he peeked around the door way to the kitchen and his face fell in disgust as Akane yelled a battle cry, frantically stirring a bowl of sauces. The black brown liquid splashed on walls, floor and ceiling.

Ranma backed slowly away before falling back against the wall with a sigh.

Why did Kasumi have an appointment out of town today?  
Why did she ask AKANE to cook dinner?  
Was she trying to punish them all?  
And why did everyone run out of the house and insist he stay behind to keep Akane happy?

They probably went to stuff themselves so they could tell Akane they weren't hungry. And knowing them they were planning to sacrifice Ranma to the Tomboy so she wouldn't be upset at them.

He had to save his own stomach somehow! He had to find a way without upsetting her. They hadn't had a fight for a few days and he was very much enjoying these past days of peace.

Gathering all his courage with one deep breath he stood straight and marched into the room. Akane started, dropping the vegetables she had gathered out of the fridge.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ranma said casually as he began helping her pick up the vegetables. They both dumped them in the sink and as Akane washed them Ranma silently watched, always grateful that this was the one kitchen job Akane was good at.

"So… Why do you always insist on cooking when you know you're terrible at it?" BAM! Ranma twitched as dizziness swam like fish around his head. So much for not upsetting her. Akane removed the pot from Ranma's head and placed it harshly on the bench as she ferociously resumed scrubbing at the vegetables.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M DOING IT FOR YOU, JERK!" Akane yelled. Ranma took a breath and fought his growing frustration away.

"Then who are you doing it for idiot!" Ranma mumbled as he thrust his hand into the sink and began scrubbing some potatoes. After a moment of awkward and anger heated silence Ranma heard the mumbled words that spilled from Akane's lips,

"You…You didn't see how excited she was."

"Who?"

"Kasumi. When I asked to bake cookies she was so excited, thinking it was for bridal training. Every time I mention cooking her smile grows and she hurryingly takes out everything I need while she goes on about me becoming an amazing bride."

Ranma was both touched at the faith and love these sisters shared, and disappointed it really wasn't for him.

"But I won't make a good bride… I JUST CAN'T DO THIS!" Akane yelled as she threw the last washed vegetable into a large bowl. Her body trembled, tears began to gather and Ranma jumped back in fear. He was no good when girls cried. He had no practise in comforting them and he always seemed to make things worse.

His stomach twisted again as if reminding him of his mission.

Maybe agreeing with her will make her abandon the idea of ever cooking. But as her tears continued to fall he watched on silently as she picked up a large carrot and knife.

Akane hated the fact she couldn't cook. Even though she really did do so for Kasumi, wanting her older sister to be proud of her, the main reason was for Ranma. She wanted to see his face light up and praise bubble forth from his mouth at tasting her delicious cooking. She wanted to be a good bride… for him.

She started when she felt Ranma's hand wrap around her own, knife still firmly clutched in it.

"R-Ranma?"

"Why don't I give you a hand then?" He said as he moved behind her. Gently he used his hand to guide her own, using his strength to restrain her own. Akane silently allowed it. She blushed slightly as she felt his presence behind her. The touch of his strong hand calmed her tears. She forgot why she was even crying.

She watched as their hands moved at a steady pace, slicing the vegetable perfectly. Her heart was calm as was her frustration and temper, all because Ranma was right there behind her. With this outstanding calmness that had engulfed her she was no longer chopping the chopping board with the food, nor were the pieces she cut chunky and uneven.

Ranma himself was shocked with this as she no longer screamed out war cries but remained silent. Her small soft hand clasped the knife so tightly under his large rough hand but as they cut vegetable after vegetable her grip slowly began to soften.

The smell of her hair was intoxicating and unknowingly his head began to bow till his nose rested against her lily like neck. The smell of her skin stole away his senses and it wasn't until he felt the girl become ridged that he gained the ability to think back. He jumped back looking at Akane as sweat dripped down his forehead, his hands defensively in front of him as he waited for the strike of her mallet.

To his shock the sound of slow and calm chopping made his eyes open and the sight he did not expect welcomed him. Akane stood, back to him, with her head down. Hoping to hide the blush that had formed on her cheeks she allowed her hair fall over her face.

Ranma cautiously stepped closer. No reaction. He stepped closer again and again till he was right behind her again and slowly his hand reached around her, trembling as it slowly took her hand again. She didn't flinch as they resumed their cutting.

And that's where Ranma remained, either behind her or beside her, stopping her immediately when she went to pick up the vinegar instead of the white wine. Stopping her from picking the anchovies and recommending the garlic and by the time the meal was finished it actually smelt quite nice.

Akane beamed as the table was set and her smile spread ear to ear at the thought of what Kasumi would say and what Ranma would express. Ranma patted her shoulder firmly and his mumbled words made her freeze in shock,

"See. You will be a perfect bride. You just need the right guy by your side." She turned to look into Ranma's eyes and was happy to see the light blush on his face as he scratched his cheek and diverted his eyes as was so often the expression he bore when telling the truth despite his pride.

Ranma's eyes finally drifted to her face and rested on her gentle smile, her pink cheeks and her sparkling eyes.

It took them 45 minutes to cook dinner. It took 10 minutes for them and Kasumi to finish it, the others watching both shocked Akane's food was actually not half bad and annoyed they had filled up on junk before returning home.

And From that day on there were 4 things Akane would never forget.  
Kasumi's praise and smile,  
Ranma's expression as he happily shovelled her food into his mouth,  
the feeling of Ranma standing so close they were practically embracing and most of all

Ranma's words after they set the table.

A/N I just re-watched the entire Ranma series and movies and now have a ton of ideas! Yay my writers block for this story has ended for now! Insert cheer here.  
So look forward to more! I still can't update fast as I have other fics and an original story I am writing for a friend to update, but still Yay I have idea's!


	20. how dare she!

Minutes  
how dare she

A/N: This comes in during the chapters/episodes Ukyo's secret sauce; when Ranma is grabbed by Akane. Have you noticed an hour and 40 minutes passed before he managed to pull away?

Story:

Ranma's POV

How long had it been? An hour? Two?

The ticking of her bedside clock seemed louder the harder Ranma pleaded his body to go to sleep. And yet it was not that infernal device that kept him awake. Rather it was the gentle melody of her breathing, the soft sound of her blankets ruffle as she pulled them higher over her shoulder and the incessant beating of his own heart.

It infuriated Ranma and at the same time it excited him to the point he didn't know whether to scream in frustration or sit next to her bed, watching her angelic face as she slept.

How dare Ukyo force this situation upon him! How dare Nabiki suggest this devious plan of hers! How dare Akane go along with it as if it was for his own sake!

The memory of why this had all come about and the blame falling on him for ruining Ukyo's sauce in the first place, barely crossed his mind before he decide to focus his frustration and anger on other peoples faults. After all if he focused on the things that annoyed him he didn't have to think about the fact he was sleeping in the same room as Akane Tendo, his fiancée.

Not that he was actually asleep at this present moment. And when that thought rose into his already exasperated mind his anger suddenly turned on her. How dare she sleep so soundly! Shouldn't she be worried or at least feel as uncomfortable as him? Shouldn't she feel her heart pound like he did? How dare she!

And with those questions he stood and walked to her bed side, his angry words spilt as mumbles from his mouth as he thought of ways to wake her. Holding her nose? Tickling? There were so many simple yet horrific ways to rudely wake someone from their peaceful slumber and if she could just hit him or scream at him surely this discomfort and thudding of his heart would abate and he could finally rest in peaceful slumber.

Ranma looked down on Akane, soon to be his victim, when the sheer ability of thinking seemed to cease. His eyes rested on her angelic features; her creamy skin, her pink soft lips, her long thick lashes…

He didn't have time to find his anger let alone his ability to think, anything that could be considered thought on his part vanished as Akane wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her chest.

"P-Chan" she whispered and despite a half-hearted reply on Ranma's part she did not budge nor did her grip loosen. As Ryoga's 'pet' name was uttered from her mouth a second time the anger returned.

How dare she dream about RYOGA! Did she always hug his tiny pig body this tightly?  
HOW DARE SHE!

He tried to pull away gently, knowing full well that if she was to wake in this position he wouldn't just be beaten he would be killed!

That strength that she alone possessed was evident as he found it impossible to move. The room went silent, even the ticking of her clock didn't register to his ears. He was blushing bright red now, realising how 'soft' she was… and then he heard it. He heard the frantic beating of her heart. He suddenly became enthralled in listening to its melody.

His muscles relaxed and he soon found himself slipping into her bed. He prayed she wouldn't wake up but he simply couldn't resist the urge to listen to that infectious melody, the urge to brush his fingers over her arm. She shivered beneath the brief touch before sliding down and snuggling into his chest, still firmly hugging him so he could not escape.

Ranma shook his head. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't be in her bed; he shouldn't be letting her hug him. She thought he was Ryoga…not him. Her grip was loosening now and her body was becoming more relaxed. This was his moment to slip away…

"Ranma." She mumbled and that very utterance of his name made him freeze, it made his heart pound, it made his lips curl into a smile! He gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She was dreaming about him! She was wanting to hug him in a more gentle and relaxed manner then the way she hugged a pet!

WHAT WAS HE THINKING! She didn't know he was in her bed? He couldn't enjoy this… not until Ukyo gave up on him! If he could make her give up on him then he could work up the courage to ask Akane properly if she would go out with him. If only he could actually marry her and spend every night in this comfortable warm embrace, listening to her beating heart.

He slipped from her relaxed arms and covered her with the blanket once again. Sitting on his mattress he slapped himself, trying to focus on the important matter of ridding Ukyo from this house. After all, even if they were to 'play' married it wouldn't be the same when they had to force their smiles and feelings. It had to be natural! And with that resolve Ranma's new plan came to mind… and Akane would not be happy with it.

* * *

Akanes pov:

Akane couldn't sleep. She faked it, not wanting Ranma to tease her, but to actually sleep had become impossible for her. She could hear him toss and turn on his mattress and she wondered if it was uncomfortable on her bedroom floor. She heard him stand and approach her bed, mumbling unkind things about her and her anger flared.

She will pound him! She will flatten him! Who cares if Ukyo realises they aren't married! Who cares if she couldn't randomly jump into his muscular arms and hug him because they would no longer have to 'play' married….

Truth was she cared. She liked it when Ranma was close. Even when he saved her, if he was just simply touching her in some way… she liked that…

No! She wouldn't think of that right now. She would do something worse than beating him! After all she may like him holding her but he had said plenty of times he did not like her hugging him. The cave of lost love, when he hugged everyone that sneezed, he made it quite clear that he didn't want to hug a tom boy who was built like a brick.

He had paused, maybe contemplating how to wake her, and so Akane decided her plan instantly. She turned around, took hold of him and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. But oh no, she wouldn't let him have it that easy! What else did he hate? Or rather whom? She made sure her voice was clear as she called out p-chan's name. He always seemed so Jealous of her precious pig.

It worked. He not only was suddenly uncomfortable but burning red with anger at P-chan's name.

After a moment she felt his struggling subside, she tried not to loosen her grip or blush as realisation hit her to where exactly his head lay. Her heart pounded furiously and she couldn't control it. She felt his body relax and to her horror he slipped into her bed!

That was it! SHE WILL SLAUGHTER HIM NOW!

But the brush of his fingertips against her bare arm made her instinctively shiver. He did nothing more. He didn't inappropriately touch her nor did he seem like he wanted to flee.

Suddenly the urge to just snuggle against him like she had always wanted to took hold of her being. She slipped down and listened to his heartbeat. It was as loud and fast as her own and she found it near impossible to hide the smile that threatened to give her away.

Her mind slowly seemed to drift off and in all her comfort she just wanted to take back the fact she purposely called out P-chan to infuriate him. After all this is how she wanted every night to be… even if it was just tonight… She wanted to stay like this with…

"Ranma" The word left her lips as her mind was lost to sleep. Would he still be in her bed the next morning?


	21. truth

Minutes  
Truth

12 minutes since swallowed.

Ranma was annoyed… He was embarrassed and he wished he could just keep his damn mouth shut. But he wasn't annoyed at Shampoo, although it would have been well deserved. He just couldn't be when she looked so crushed.

It had only been 12 minutes since she shoved that miniature pork bun in his mouth. He expected it to be another snack that made him unwillingly obey a single command, but no.

"You tell truth only. You say you loving Shampoo!" Her confident smirk decorated her pretty Chinese face as her self-assured eyes glared at the three women she had invited to her restaurant. Only Akane had a look of worry on her face as the other two reflected Shampoo's confident smile.

But those smiles fell. Ranma went red as he failed to catch the words. He angrily turned to Shampoo, ready to yell some sense into the girl. Shampoo never looks so sad. She had faked sadness often but this, this was completely real.

Ranma's mouth closed as he looked at her tear filled eyes. At times like these it would seem his back bone would seemingly go into hiding as he would apologise, claiming he was misunderstood. But he couldn't. After all he could only tell the truth; denying was out of the question.

Ukyo didn't look much better and neither did Kodachi. His heart ached at knowing he caused this pain. It wasn't until Akane lightly tugged his red sleeveless shirt that he was pulled from the depression that was drowning the cat café.

"We better go before they remember they're holding weapons." She whispered and with a gulp Ranma backed out the door with her as the three girls left behind seemed to suddenly be engulfed in fire as their anger and jealousy blazed.

13 minutes since swallowed

That was what happened directly after eating that little pork bun. It took 5 minutes to get home and the last 9 minutes was Akane hiding him in the dojo until the affects wore off. Well…. The plan was to hide him so their insane family wouldn't find out Ranma was cursed to tell only the truth and badger him with questions, however, that apparently didn't include Akane pestering him with questions. Hence why Ranma was annoyed, embarrassed and in need of strong duct tape.

"So you love me?" Her sweet voice asked again.

"YES! HOW MANY DAMN TIMES WILL YOU ASK THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING IT IS TO BE FORCED TO ADMIT THAT?" Yes the cursed words that crushed three girls instantaneously were words he had been hiding for years. He couldn't stop the words 'I love Akane' from coming out.

"Wow. I still can't believe those words came from your mouth. So tell me another secret?" Akane asked with a large smile as her hands rested under her chin.

Yes she had already found out that Ranma wore pink underwear for 3 months while training with his father who washed them with his red Chinese shirt.

She had discovered he wet the bed when he was seven and that he cried when he watched a chick flick because nothing else was on TV at the time.

Let's not mention the other secrets she had also uncovered.

"There is an old toy hidden in my pillow that I had since I was a kid." And out popped another one. He groaned as he tried slapping his hand over his mouth. But alas she still heard the muffled words from beneath his fingers.

She laughed loudly, tears in the corners of her eyes as pointed at her fiancée.

"You are really cruel you know that!" Ranma said as his glare focused on the laughing beauty before him.

14 minutes since swallowed

"But it's so funny! You never admit stuff like this! I could go on all night!" Akane admitted as she wiped the tears from her eyes and her laughing died down.

Ranma's glare didn't waver as his hand dug into his pocket. And with the speed he gained from learning the 'Le parlay du foie gras' whatever he had held was now in Akane's mouth. He grinned as she swallowed and looked at him curiously and somewhat suspiciously.

15 minutes since swallowed

"Ranma what did I just eat?"

"Oh just a little something I pocketed while leaving Shampoo's. So tell me Akane… ever been jealous over me?"

"Yes many times." Akane gasped and slapped both hands over her mouth as her cheeks reddened.

"Well, well, well…" Ranma's mouth formed a smirk as he leaned forward and stroked his chin. Akane glared at him angrily.

"YOU GAVE ME ONE OF THOSE TRUTH BUNS?" She fumed.

"Yes I did. Now, when have you been jealous?"

Akane felt the words tumbling out despite her wishes. Her stomach lurched nervously as her cheeks burned.

"I was jealous when you stayed with Ukyo during the gambling king incident. I was jealous when shampoo kissed you. I was jealous when you ate Kodachi's food. I was jealous when you kissed kuno…"

"Wow you sure are a jealous person. If I let you keep going it may take all night." Ranma chuckled as he covered her mouth. Finally able to stop talking, Akane took a breath and resumed her glare before removing Ranma's hand.

"HAVE YOU BEEN JEALOUS OVER ME?"

Ranma angrily scooted backwards as his mouth opened but Akane just scooted forward and his words could not be covered.

"Of course. I am jealous when you sleep with p-Chan and I am jealous when you just smile at Ryoga! And the time you wanted to be with Ryoga in the cave of lost love, and the time you went on a date with him when I just wanted the damn water proof soap. I'm jealous whenever I see that idiot Kuno because I know he will have a corny poem or flowers or something just for you. Would you stop me talking already?" He managed to force out the last sentence before unwillingly list other times he had been jealous.

"I don't want to." Akane evilly smirked. Finally after a few more jealous stories she covered his mouth.

"You are truly cruel you know that." Ranma mumbled beneath her hand.

18 minutes since swallowed

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her hand away as he said "How do you view Ryoga?" This time his tone was no longer mocking or angry. He seemed dead serious.

Akane was confused. She would have said the truth whether she ate the bun or not.  
"He is sweet and kind, he actually listens to me and I see him as a very close dear friend."

"I'm jealous to hear that." Ranma mumbled. Akane smiled at that. After a silent moment she also became serious.

"W-what… I mean how, how do you view Ukyo?"

"Same as you view Ryoga."

Akane scrunched up her nose. "That makes me jealous." Ranma chuckled not only at her words but her cute expression.

"Okay. I was forced to say I love you but you never said a reply to that." Ranma smirked as he leaned forward, his nose nearly touching Akane's. Akane gulped nervously.

"Ranma… Please don't…."

"SO Akane… why are you jealous?" His voice serious again his eyes focused on hers as he began to wonder if the reason she didn't say anything, and the reason she had just begged him not to ask, was because his feelings weren't returned. He began wishing he hadn't asked as her eyes trembled and her mouth opened.

"Because… I love you." She quietly squeaked. Ranma's worries melted away as his mouth smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently before pulling away.

"That makes me happy!" he grinned goofily.

21 minutes since swallowed

They sat there wanting to ask each other so many questions and yet also terrified at what the other would ask.

23 minutes since swallowed

Ranma stood and walked over to the dojo door. "I'll get us some snacks and drink."

"Ranma…" Akane's voice halted him as his hand touched the door. He looked over his shoulder as she continued.

"We are only fiancées because it was arranged without our consent by our fathers. But… do… do you want to get married…to me?" Her hands nervously twisted her skirt as she waited.

Ranma truthfully said with a smile that would flutter many a girls' hearts, "Yes."

It took 20 minutes for the truth telling pork bun to wear off. But the two sat in the dojo and talked all night.

A/N: yay I'm back again! I am re-reading the Ranma ½ manga and this just popped in my head! I love it when ideas just come. Makes it so much easier!

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and this whole fic! Thank you for reading and please bear with my slow updates. Thanks again!


End file.
